Le Ciel peut attendre
by timaelan
Summary: AU. Gokû ne s'est pas cogné la tête. Il n'est ni crétin ni gentil. Freezer n'a pas détruit Végitasei parce qu'il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Végéta est le prince de presque tous les saïyens et Bulma .. fait ce qu'elle peut. La chasse est ouverte.
1. Prologue: Vegitasei

**Comme vous le savez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Merci de noter que c'est "M". C'est pas totalement par hasard. Un peu de sexe mais pas vraiment de romance. Un peu de violence mais pas vraiment de combats. Du suspens, je crois, et les personnages de DBZ, je suis sûre. **

**J'ai aimé écrire cette fic, j'espère que ceux qui s'y lancent aimeront la lire. **

**Prologue : Vegitasei**

Le Prince finit de parcourir les documents qu'on venait de lui remettre. Dans la salle où il trônait, un silence religieux régnait et tous attendaient qu'il prenne la parole.

Il leva la tête et détailla le soldat en génuflexion devant lui. Il eut une moue dédaigneuse en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un quatrième classe. C'était logique. Il regarda un instant le conseiller qui se tenait à côté de lui avec un air entendu et reporta son attention vers le soldat.

- Bon, alors, finit-il par dire, quel est ton nom déjà ?

- Kakarott, Altesse

- Personne ne sais que tu es là ?

- Non. Mais les hommes du Seigneur Freezer sont méfiants.

- C'est ton problème. S'ils apprennent ta visite, tu es mort, cracha le Prince avec agacement.

Il se pencha ver son conseiller et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Puis, il se redressa et s'adressa à nouveau à Kakarott.

- Alors, fais-moi ton rapport, ordonna t-il simplement.

- La planète a été simple à prendre. J'ai obéi aux ordres. Il ne reste qu'un petit millier d'habitants choisis par les hommes que vous m'avez envoyés. C'est un endroit fertile mais la classification des ressources n'est pas terminée.

- Des choses intéressantes ?

- En tout cas, des choses inédites. Y compris sur la technologie terrienne. Très en retard sur un grand nombre de domaines et très intéressante dans d'autres.

Le soldat semblait réciter son rapport comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur. Végéta le toisa. Faible au combat, faible à la réflexion. Il n'avait pas grand besoin de ce genre d'individu mais ses troupes en regorgeaient et il fallait faire avec. Il soupira. Ses conseillers avaient l'air tellement intrigués par le potentiel de cette planète et c'est cet imbécile qui était en charge !

Kakarott ne savait pas s'il devait poursuivre. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise devant tant de solennité. Ses missions ne composaient pas tellement sur les rapports sociaux jusqu'ici et c'était la première fois qu'il comparaissait devant une telle autorité.

- Alors ? demanda rudement le Prince avec impatience, intéressante en quoi ?

Kakarott sursauta et reprit ses explications.

- Par exemple, les terriens sont de très faibles combattants mais ils ont développé des techniques particulières.

- Ha ! s'étrangla Végéta.

L'idée que des gargouilles éliminées par un soldat de quatrième classe aient quelque chose à lui apprendre en matière de combat lui broya les tripes. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'indignation.

Kakarott restait indécis devant sa réaction. Le conseiller à côté du trône lui fit signe de continuer son récit.

Kakarott se leva, ce qui généra un murmure parmi les quelques spectateurs de la scène. Se lever sans l'assentiment du Prince était contre le protocole pour un soldat de sa classe. Après un instant d'hésitation, cependant, Kakarott décida de passer outre.

- Altesse, c'est difficile à expliquer sans vous montrer.

Le Prince avait croisé les bras avec mauvaise humeur. Il venait de décider que ce soldat ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant. Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à raconter. Il lui signifia d'un hochement de tête qu'il attendait la suite.

Kakarott décrocha son monocle et le tendit au Prince.

- Vous aurez besoin de ça pour vous rendre compte.

Un serviteur apporta l'objet à Végéta qui le plaça sur son œil avec irritation. Il l'alluma et fixa Kakarott. Les chiffres défilèrent un instant et se bloquèrent sur 3.500. Le prince dissimula sa surprise. Il n'aurait pas misé sur ce chiffre s'agissant d'un quatrième classe. Mais c'était encore faible.

Le soldat ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer un moment. Les chiffres se remirent à défiler frénétiquement. Végéta fronça les sourcils. Un souffle léger agitait les cheveux de Kakarott qui finit par rouvrir les yeux. Le quotient de force se stabilisa enfin à 12.000.

Végéta décrocha nerveusement le monocle et le scruta un instant comme s'il était détraqué. Puis il leva les yeux vers Kakarott qui attendait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tour de passe-passe ? glapit le prince.

- Les terriens ont une technique qui permet de moduler son niveau de force, ce qu'ils appellent le _ki_.

Le Prince se calma tout d'un coup. Il examina encore le monocle, puis le confia à son conseiller en lui glissant à nouveau un mot à l'oreille.

- Effectivement surprenant et utile. Qui maîtrise cette technique à l'heure actuelle ?

- Heu… Moi, bafouilla Kakarott.

La mine de Végéta se renfrogna. Il reporterait son projet de le tuer.

- Quoi d'autres ? demanda Végéta.

- Ahem, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses dont je pourrais vous parler sur cette planète et ses habitants. Par exemple, une femme là-bas a inventé un appareil qui permet de rapetisser tout objet volumineux pour le cantonner à une simple capsule transportable dans la poche.

- Une femme ? demanda le Prince avec incrédulité.

Les Saïyens avaient une population féminine sous-représentée, de sorte que très peu de femmes étaient exposées sur les champs de bataille, ce qui, dans leur société guerrière, en faisait forcément une sous-catégorie sociale. Le seul intérêt des femmes était de porter les enfants et, parfois, de gérer la logistique. C'était au demeurant le cas dans de nombreuses civilisations qu'il avait connues.

Il semblait étrange qu'une _femme_ puisse se rendre utile autrement ou qu'on puisse lui accorder une importance suffisante pour qu'elle puisse « inventer » quoique ce soit.

Kakarott hocha la tête à sa dernière question.

- Ils ont aussi quelques scientifiques avec un bon potentiel en biotechnologie. Et la biodiversité de la planète est d'ailleurs assez… terrifiante.

Végéta appuya sa tête sur son poing avec un air ennuyé.

Kakarott se tortillait un peu. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait encore dire. Il était pressé d'en finir. Végéta s'en rendit compte et lui fit signe de sortir.

- Attends les ordres ! lui cria-il tandis que le soldat gagnait la porte.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, le conseiller prit la parole avec fébrilité.

- Altesse, il ne faut pas que le Seigneur Freezer mette la main sur cette planète. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'on y trouvera la solution à tous nos problèmes.

- Par quel miracle, pourrait-on refuser de la lui livrer ? grogna Végéta.

- Il faut juste gagner du temps. Cette planète figure sur une liste au milieu de centaines d'autres sur lesquelles nous avons envoyé des soldats de basse classe comme ce Kakarott. Les conseillers du seigneur Freezer n'ont aucune raison de se focaliser sur elle. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que Kakarott a fini le travail pour l'instant.

Végéta eut une moue de dédain. Toutes ses contorsions diplomatiques l'ennuyaient terriblement.

Avant, tout était plus simple, raser, détruire, livrer. Une bataille en appelait une autre. Avant, son père était roi et Végéta n'avait à se préoccuper que de lui-même et de sa passion pour le combat.

Maintenant, la donne était différente.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui dirigeait, son père était mourant, ses sujets comptaient sur lui. Maintenant les canons de Freezer étaient pointés sur Végitasei en permanence et la destruction de la planète menaçait à chaque instant. Maintenant la vie de Freezer ne tenait qu'à un fil et c'est lui, Végéta, qui tenait les ciseaux, sans savoir dans quel sens couper, malgré son irrésistible envie de le faire. C'était le _statu quo _depuis presque vingt ans. Ca devenait insupportable.

- Je vais réfléchir, finit par lâcher Végéta en se redressant sur son trône. Faites venir ce soldat dans ma salle d'entraînement personnelle.

- Altesse ! s'écria vivement le conseiller avec audace.

Il hésita le prince lui lançait un regard glacial, attendant qu'il ose le contredire.

- Hem… Nous avons besoin de ce Kakarott, je pense, pour la suite des évènements. Je tenais juste à vous le rappeler.

Végéta se contenta de hocher la tête et lui tourna le dos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakarott se retrouva dans une salle octogonale au sol immaculé. Des moniteurs et une série de boutons en tout genre constellaient certains des murs. On le laissa seul.

Il soupira. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : quitter ce palais et cette planète. Il était censé être chez lui mais tout lui paraissait étrange et dérangeant ici. Les autres soldats de sa race le rendaient nerveux. Le protocole rigide le rendait nerveux. Il étouffait. Il regrettait la liberté dont il jouissait sur la Terre qui était devenu _sa _planète à plus d'un titre.

Il commençait à réaliser qu'elle ne le resterait pas longtemps et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter. Amèrement même. Il avait su dès le départ que ça finirait comme ça. Il cessa de ressasser sa nostalgie, il savait qu'il était censé rendre à sa race et à son Prince, ce qu'ils n'avaient fait que lui prêter.

Il attendait depuis un moment et rien ne se passait. On ne lui avait rien expliqué. Il devait obéir aux ordres sans comprendre. C'était un principe qu'il avait assimilé depuis son arrivée. Il avait rencontré un homme qui était son frère. Il avait compris que la notion était différente de celle qu'on utilisait sur Terre. Elle restait très technique. _Même père-même mère, c'est tout._

Il avait été charrié sur la faiblesse de son potentiel de combat et parqué dans un dortoir avec un tas de soldats comme lui, à la conversation limitée, aux sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et aux mœurs sexuelles parfois déplaisantes. Il avait interdiction de mentionner la Terre avec quiconque sauf le Prince et ses conseillers. La nourriture était relativement infecte.

Instinctivement, il avait dissimulé la vraie nature de son _ki_. Il se pliait docilement à toutes les directives qu'on lui donnait et s'efforçait de ne répondre à aucune provocation. Sa mission d'infiltration chez les Terriens l'avait bien préparé à faire face à tout ça.

L'inactivité lui pesait et il se mit à faire des étirements pour passer le temps. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Végéta. Il le salua aussitôt d'une génuflexion et baissa la tête.

- Pas ici, imbécile ! Tu vois bien que c'est une salle d'entraînement ! glapit le Prince.

Kakarott releva la tête et réalisa enfin où il se trouvait. Il se releva.

- Désolé, je…j'ai pas trop l'habitude.

Végéta renifla avec dédain. La porte s'était refermée derrière lui et ils étaient seuls. Le Prince le toisa avec mépris. Il était plus grand que lui. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet de se trouver dans une salle d'entraînement avec lui. _Quel plouc._

- C'est un honneur d'être là, tu le sais ? reprit Végéta avec un air satisfait.

- Oui…Merci, Altesse, répondit Kakarott sans grande conviction, allons-nous…

- Nous battre ? Tu préfères tricoter ? répliqua Végéta, acerbe, en se dirigeant vers un panneau de contrôle.

La stupidité de ce soldat l'excédait. De son côté, Kakarott affichait maintenant un sourire franc et il reprit ses échauffements. Végéta se trouva un peu décontenancé de le voir si enjoué mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Quand il eut fini ses réglages, des rayons de lumières apparurent, délimitant une zone octogonale sur le sol. Végéta se mit en place en face de lui.

- Si tu sors de cette zone… commença le Prince

Il s'interrompit devant la mine candide de son adversaire.

- Nan, je te laisse découvrir, finit-il, maintenant, montre-moi jusqu'où tu peux monter.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, Végéta envoya un coup de poing qui atteint Kakarott à l'épaule. Il fut expulsé sur une bonne distance mais réussit à rétablir son équilibre de justesse. Il sentit que son épaule était endommagée mais serra les dents car un second coup suivait le premier. Il l'esquiva et se retrouva derrière le Prince il en profita pour tenter de lui asséner à son tour un coup mais échoua. Sans qu'il sache comment, il reçut en retour un coup de pied dans le dos d'une force phénoménale.

Kakarott s'écroula sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

Végéta l'observait, les poings sur les hanches.

- Hmmm… Quatrième classe, maugréa t-il.

Cependant, il s'aperçut qu'un souffle léger agitait à nouveau les cheveux du soldat, comme lors de la démonstration dans la salle du trône. Il se releva en se tenant l'épaule. Sans que Végéta s'y attende, il se tenait à quelques centimètres devant lui et lui décochait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il le bloqua mais fut éjecté sur le sol.

Kakarott s'éleva dans les airs et réunit une boule d'énergie qu'il libéra dans sa direction. Le Prince y échappa de justesse en roulant sur le côté. Il s'envola à son tour et décocha un coup de poing en direction du visage de Kakarott. Celui-ci bloqua son bras d'une main et de l'autre retourna le coup. Il frôla la joue de Végéta qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Le Prince balança son genou dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui chuta au sol, plié en deux.

Végéta atterrit à son tour. Il cessa ses attaques et observa son sujet qui reprenait son souffle en l'épiant du coin de l'œil, guettant une nouvelle attaque. Végéta savait qu'il était prêt à se relever et à poursuivre le combat. Lui-même avait très envie de continuer.

Un quatrième classe qui lui _frôlait _la joue. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, le battre à mort. Sa rage envahissait ses tripes mais il se fit violence pour se calmer. Il expira longuement.

- Stop ! cria t-il.

Obéissant à sa voix, le dispositif de la salle d'entraînement se désactiva aussitôt. Kakarott se releva calmement en se tenant l'épaule.

- Tu as appris le combat sur Terre ? demanda la Prince.

Le soldat hocha la tête. Végéta devait bien admettre qu'il avait un niveau au-delà de ce qu'on pouvait attendre. Il pressentait par ailleurs qu'il dissimulait une partie de son potentiel. Son endurance aussi était impressionnante. Qu'est-ce que cette sous-espèce de la Terre pouvait bien détenir comme secret qui permettait d'améliorer ainsi les performances d'un quatrième classe ?

Il était maintenant convaincu, comme ses conseillers, qu'un trésor se cachait sur cette planète, un trésor qui pourrait bien mettre fin à tous ses ennuis.

- Je vais me rendre sur cette planète avec toi. Tu me serviras de guide, décréta t-il.

Kakarott tressaillit à cette annonce. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Il venait faire son rapport dans le plus grand secret afin que le Prince décide ou non si la Planète devait être livrée à Freezer et si ses habitants présentaient un intérêt pour son vivier d'esclaves. C'est ce qu'on lui avait expliqué mille fois depuis le départ.

Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il y ramène des Saïyens, encore moins le Prince dont il savait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à quitter Végitasei sans l'accord du seigneur Freezer. Après tout, la Terre était _sa _planète.

Il serra les poings et baissa la tête en signe d'obéissance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Bulma ouvrit les yeux et mit un temps à s'adapter à la pénombre de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa tête meurtrie la faisait souffrir. Un courant d'air insistant et le sol gelé la frigorifiait.

Elle voulut s'assoir et réalisa immédiatement qu'elle était enchaînée aux poignets et aux pieds. Elle se redressa avec précaution pour épargner son crâne douloureux et replia ses genoux et ses bras contre son corps afin de lui assurer un semblant de chaleur. Son pantalon et son T-shirt était déchirés, elle sentait le sang séché et les boursouflures de son visage.

Elle était seule dans une geôle qui pouvait contenir facilement une dizaine de personnes. Cela la rassura dans l'immédiat. Mais son esprit demeurait en alerte.

Les barreaux de sa prison étaient en fait des rayons d'une lumière rouge et agressive dont elle devinait aisément les effets si elle s'avisait d'essayer de les traverser.

Elle serra les dents et pensa à ses compagnons. Ils avaient été attaqués en pleine nuit elle avait entendu un fracas terrible qui l'avait extirpée de son sommeil en sursaut. Yamcha l'avait couverte de son corps tandis que leur abri de fortune s'écroulait à moitié, puis il s'était précipité au secours des autres, la laissant au milieu des décombres qu'elle avait dû dégager elle-même pour retrouver l'air libre.

La nuit ne lui avait rien laissé voir que des explosions de lumière et elle avait essayé de s'en éloigner en courant comme elle pouvait. En réalité elle n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer exactement dans quel sens elle devait fuir et finalement un choc à la tête lui avait fait perdre conscience. Et elle était là.

Krilin, son père, le vieux Muten Roshi, Yamcha et un couple qu'elle ne connaissait pas constituaient le groupe de survivants avec lequel elle vivotait depuis plusieurs mois. Devait-elle considérer qu'ils étaient tous morts ? Elle décida que, pour l'instant, elle les tiendrait pour vivants. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour sortir de ce guêpier et imaginer le pire ne l'aiderait pas.

Un bruit de pas interrompit ses pensées. Une silhouette se dessinait devant les barreaux mais la lumière rouge ne lui permettait pas d'en cerner les détails. Finalement, ses yeux accommodèrent et elle le reconnut.

- Gokû ? s'écria t-elle avec incrédulité. Espèce d'enfoiré! Ordure ! Je vais te tuer!

Elle se leva vivement pour s'approcher de lui mais ses blessures et le poids des entraves l'empêchèrent de se déplacer. Les rayons rouges disparurent et il vint jusqu'à elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Toujours grande gueule, hein, Bulma ? Tsss… regarde-toi.

Si seulement ses pieds n'étaient pas enchainés, elle lui aurait balancé un coup bien placé. En désespoir de cause, elle lui cracha dessus. Il observa sa salive sur son épaule avec calme. Brusquement, il la saisit à la gorge.

- C'est pas des manières pour accueillir un ami, objecta t-il.

Elle avait envie de lui hurler sa haine mais peinait trop à respirer. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui ces derniers mois, à tous ceux qu'il avait tués et à la confiance qu'il avait trahie. Elle portait la culpabilité de n'avoir rien compris et pour ça, à cet instant précis, elle aurait pu le tuer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Le rapport de force ne jouait cependant pas en sa faveur pour l'instant La poigne de Gokû sur son cou réactivait la douleur de son crâne et elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Je suis venu t'annoncer la nouvelle. Je ne suis plus le seul Saïyen sur la planète maintenant. Et tu as toujours envie de survivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre elle se cramponnait à ses poignets pour essayer de maintenir son cou à bonne hauteur et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu ne réponds plus ? Bah, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Donc, si tu veux survivre, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis et peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

Bulma voulut répondre mais elle arrivait à peine à émettre un gargouillis inaudible.

- Tu dis ? reprit Gokû avec malice, en approchant son oreille

- Tu vas me tuer, articula t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

Il la lâcha et elle s'écroula à ses pieds dans un bruit de chaîne. Elle inspira aussitôt bruyamment. Il s'accroupit auprès d'elle et la saisit par les cheveux pour tourner son visage vers lui.

- Alors, voilà, tu vas avoir l'honneur de rencontrer mon Prince. Il est très méchant et très fort. Bien plus que moi, tu vois le genre ?

Bulma ne voyait pas mais elle s'en foutait, elle respirait avidement en se tenant la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Où sont Yamcha et les autres ? grogna t-elle.

Il resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux avec humeur. Cela lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Ecoute-moi, maintenant, si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de survivre à tout ça et de revoir tous tes petits copains encore vivants, t'as intérêt à faire ce que je dis. Est-ce que c'est clair où faut que je cogne ?

Bulma lut la détermination et la colère dans ses yeux. Cette fois, elle se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête. Il se décontracta un peu et sourit.

- Bien. Tu vas voir tout un tas de gens qui vont s'intéresser à toutes tes petites inventions. Tu vas TOUT leur montrer : tes capsules, ta salle gravitationnelle, ta montre à rétrécir, tes chiottes auto-nettoyantes, tout ce que t'as en stock. Mais il y a une chose dont tu ne leur parleras à aucun prix, c'est le radar pour les boules du dragon, compris ? Répète !

- Je ne parlerai pas, bégaya t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne parlerai pas du radar.

Il lâcha ses cheveux et laissa retomber sa tête rudement avant de se lever.

- C'est bien, t'es une bonne fille. Retiens bien ça en tout cas, au cas où. Si tu parles du radar, la Terre disparaîtras dans la semaine et toi avec, conclut-il en se massant les poings.

Elle restait immobile, recroquevillée à ses pieds, redoutant un autre accès de violence. Mais il se contenta de s'éloigner pour sortir de la geôle. Il réactiva les barreaux et resta encore un instant à regarder Bulma qui le guettait depuis le fond de la cellule.

- Oh, et Bulma ? Gaffe à tes fesses, ils ont des mœurs un peu sauvages, les soldats ici. Un rien les excite, lança t-il avec un sadisme.

A cette évocation, elle se colla au mur et tenta de rassembler les lambeaux dont elle était encore vêtue. Il eut un petit rire et s'éloigna gaiement les mains derrière la tête.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elle avait fini par s'endormir la peur au ventre après le départ de Gokû. Une main rude la secoua pour la réveiller et elle eut aussitôt le réflexe d'essayer de s'enfuir. Elle se releva sans plus prêter attention à aucune de ses douleurs pour identifier son visiteur et le danger qu'il représentait.

Une femme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et en tenue de soldat se tenait devant elle et la regardait avec indifférence. _Une femme. _Bulma se sentit à peu près rassurée.

- Suis-moi, ordonna t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas… répondit Bulma timidement en lui montrant ses chaînes.

La femme fronça les sourcils. Elle avait du mal à comprendre que de simples chaînes comme celles-ci soient trop lourdes. Finalement, elle se pencha et arracha celles qui entravaient les pieds de Bulma d'une seule main. Bulma eut un hoquet à la fois de surprise et de stupeur.

Sans dire un mot, sa geôlière sortit de la cellule dont les barreaux étaient désactivés. Bulma la suivit péniblement. Les chaines qui reliaient encore ses poignets lui pesaient. Elle marcha cependant docilement le long du couloir jusqu'à une porte. Elle donnait sur une douche sommairement aménagée.

- Lave-toi et mets les vêtements. Tu dois être le plus présentable possible, ordonna la Saïyenne.

Bulma tendit ses poignets pour qu'elle la libère complètement.

- Vous êtes vraiment une sous-race, grogna la guerrière en arrachant le deuxième jeu de chaînes.

_Compte sur moi pour te prouver que c'est toi, la sous-race, _pensa Bulma qui sentait la rage la reprendre, maintenant que tout danger immédiat semblait écarté.

Elle eut la surprise de découvrir que la douche était froide. Elle aurait pu hurler mais elle réussit à se contenir, d'autant que sa gardienne ne la lâchait pas des yeux, adossée au mur de la salle de bains.

L'eau froide raviva toute ses plaies. Elle se dépêcha de finir sa toilette, embarrassée autant par l'eau gelée que par les yeux insistants de la Saïyenne. Elle se sécha et enfila des vêtements qui ressemblaient en tous points à ceux des soldats, si ce n'est pour leur couleur rouge et par le fait qu'ils étaient dépourvus d'armure.

Elle voulut peigner ses cheveux mouillés mais dut y renoncer en l'absence de miroir et de peigne. _Un peigne ? Qui a besoin d'un peigne, ici ? A part Bulma Briefs ?_

La Saïyenne la tira impatiemment par le bras pour la sortir de la pièce. Elle replaça des menottes enlacées de chaîne sur ses bras, sans que Bulma sut d'où elle les sortait et lui intima l'ordre de marcher devant elle.

Bulma calcula qu'elle n'avait sûrement aucun souci à se faire pour l'instant. On ne l'avait pas lavée et habillée pour la tuer ou la blesser. Elle tenta de repérer les passages et les couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent pour faire connaissance avec sa prison. En fait, elle finit par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient certainement dans ce qui avait été le Palais du Roi. Quelques tableaux restés en place après l'éradication du souverain et de sa famille confirmèrent cette déduction.

Pour finir, son escorte la fit stopper devant une porte battante encadrée par deux soldats en faction. La porte s'ouvrit et on la poussa à l'intérieure. Elle avança sur un large tapis d'honneur qui menait à une grande table ovale autour de laquelle plusieurs Saïyens étaient assis. Sa gardienne l'accompagnait toujours, la main serrée sur son épaule, comme pour anticiper tout geste de rébellion.

Comme elles étaient proches de la table, elle la força à nouveau à s'arrêter et à s'agenouiller. Bulma suivit le mouvement sans broncher mais gardait la tête haute, avide d'enregistrer le nombre de personnes présentes et de mémoriser autant que possible leurs traits.

Elle comprenait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit par la force. Son instinct de survie avait mis tous ses neurones en alerte. Il fallait assimiler un maximum d'informations sur les raisons et les conditions de sa détention, si elle voulait la moindre chance d'en sortir parce que, quoiqu'il en disait, Gokû était le dernier qui allait l'aider ici.

La Saïyenne lui mit un coup sur la tête pour la forcer à la baisser en signe de respect. Bulma en eut les larmes aux yeux. Son cerveau était tout ce qui lui restait et ces foutus Saïyens avaient l'air bien décidé à le réduire en miettes. Avant de fixer le sol, Bulma avait eu la surprise de repérer Gokû, debout derrière celui qui siégeait au centre de la table.

_Maudit Gokû. Je vais te tuer un de ces jours, tu peux me croire._

- C'est la femme qui invente des choses, dit une voix.

Un soupir répondit à cette annonce.

- L'autre, qui modifie les corps pour améliorer les facultés de combat avait l'air bien plus intéressant, comment il s'appelle, Kakarott ?

- Géro, Altesse.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'elle invente, cette femme ? En tout cas, elle a une couleur de cheveu ahurissante.

Bulma , la tête toujours courbée, ne voyait pas qui parlait. Elle avait cependant reconnu la voix de Gokû. Ils l'appelaient Kakarott. Elle repéra la voix de celui qu'il avait appelé Altesse. Altesse était très intéressée par le travail de Géro. Un gros bourrin qui aimait le combat. A retenir. Visiblement un gros macho aussi. Bulma saurait s'en souvenir. Les machos ont tous un point faible, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont macho.

La gardienne de Bulma la releva subitement et la fit assoir sur une chaise face à celui qui paraissait être « Altesse ». Bulma fut surprise de le trouver plus petit et moins impressionnant que Gokû. _Quant à ses commentaires sur les cheveux… _Elle imprima son visage tout de suite. Chaque côté de lui, deux soldats, visiblement gradés, siégeaient également.

Bulma regarda le Prince sans détours et posa ses poignets enchaînés sur la table. Il la fixait aussi, les bras croisés, l'air mauvais, mais ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Un autre, à sa droite, qui déchiffrait des documents, prit la parole.

- Tu es le Dr Briefs ?

Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers Goku, debout derrière le Prince.

- On en a deux des Dr Briefs ? demanda t-il.

- Ouais, mais l'autre est vieux, il n'est plus trop en état de servir maintenant, répondit Gokû.

Bulma sursauta en comprenant clairement qu'il parlait de son père. Il était donc vivant quelque part dans cet enfer. Elle fusilla Gokû du regard et il lui répondit un demi-sourire et un haussement d'épaule. Puis, il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui rappeler leur discussion.

- Je suis le Dr Briefs. Vous êtes ? déclara Bulma.

Elle reçut à nouveau un coup sur la tête par son escorte en réponse à son effronterie. Cette fois-ci, elle eut vraiment du mal à retenir ses larmes de douleur et se promit que le temps des blagues était vraiment fini.

- J'ai pas l'impression que tu leur ai fait bien peur à ces terriens, Kakarott. Cette bonne femme a pas l'air de se rendre compte où elle se trouve et devant qui. Dépêchons nous d'en finir, lâcha le Prince d'une voix désagréable.

- Le Dr Briefs a mis au point les fameuses « capsules », qui sont une avancée considérable en termes de logistique et d'invasion. Rien que pour ça, je suggère de la garder mais elle est également en mesure de vous fournir une autre chose très intéressante, Altesse, reprit le premier soldat qui avait commencé à parler.

- Vraiment ? demanda le Prince avec incrédulité sans la lâcher des yeux, moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle est malade et que bientôt nous n'aurons plus aucun Dr Briefs à nous mettre sous la dent.

Tous les regards se braquaient sur Bulma qui se raidit un peu. Le souverain se tourna vers Gokû.

- Pourquoi elle tremble comme ça en claquant des dents ? l'interrogea t-il.

Gokû leva un sourcil et regarda Bulma.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Bulma ? demanda t-il.

Il se mordit la langue aussitôt. Il se serait baffé. Végéta le dévisagea un instant. _Bulma ?_

- J'ai froid ! J'ai les cheveux mouillés et il caille ici. Bref, je gèle ! répondit Bulma sans laisser au malaise le temps de s'installer.

La réponse interpela l'assemblée. Le Prince se massa les paupières avec impatience. La faiblesse de cette _femme_ l'insupportait. D'être obligé de la laisser s'assoir à sa table et de discuter avec elle en lui laissant croire qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle l'excédait au plus haut point. S'il n'y avait eu l'insistance de ses meilleurs conseillers, elle aurait été éliminée depuis longtemps, au minimum, il n'aurait pas toléré qu'elle paraisse devant lui. Pressentant les sentiments de son souverain, le conseiller s'empressa de reprendre comme de rien n'était.

- Le Dr Briefs a mis au point une salle d'entrainement gravitationnelle qui permet de recréer des gravités très élevées.

Végéta se tourna vers Gokû pour l'interroger du regard.

- J'ai expérimenté cette salle. Elle peut monter à 100g. Très bénéfique, rapporta Gokû.

Le Prince réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Bulma.

- Combien de temps pour construire ça ?

Bulma réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait bien dix jours.

- Quinze jours, dès que j'aurai tout le matériel nécessaire.

- T'as une semaine. T'as inventé autre chose qui pourrait m'intéresser ? demanda t-il avec empressement.

Bulma croisa le regard de Gokû. _Je vais te tuer, sale chien. Quand je pense que tu t'es entraîné dans ma salle gravitationnelle…._

- Rien d'autre, conclut Bulma.

Gokû lui adressa un sourire approbateur. Elle aurait pu sauter par-dessus la table pour essayer de l'étrangler. Elle serra les dents tandis que son escorte la soulevait de sa chaise pour la forcer à s'agenouiller et à quitter la salle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Gokû fixait le radar dans sa main. « _Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Bulma ? »_. Il soupira en se remémorant la phrase qu'il avait lâchée devant Végéta. _Quel sombre crétin !_

Il décocha un coup de poing dans le mur de la cellule qui lui servait de chambre.

Son sort s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis son retour de Végitasei. Plus de dortoirs, plus de cantine infecte, plus de salle commune avec la masse des abrutis sanguinaires et autres obsédés qui composaient le gros des troupes.

Il partageait son temps entre le Prince et ses conseillers et n'étaient plus l'objet de familiarités des soldats de base. Pour autant, il restait un soldat de quatrième classe, son uniforme et son grade n'avait pas changé.

Il avait totalement dérapé en laissant entendre qu'il connaissait Bulma personnellement. Son instinct lui criait de se méfier mais il ne savait pas exactement de quoi. Il devait trouver une vraie bonne planque pour son radar. Sa cellule était très sommairement aménagée et son matelas ridicule ne constituait plus un rempart rassurant aux yeux de Gokû. Il avisa la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et jeta un œil aux environs.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'envoler en plein jour, il serait aussitôt repéré. Cependant… Il sortit un tissu de sa poche, les restes d'un ancien pansement, encore maculé de sang bruni. Il enveloppa le radar précautionneusement avec le carré et se hissa à l'extérieur. Une balconnière desséchée avec un fond de terre était posée un peu plus loin sur le rebord. Il creusa un peu et déposa le radar avant de reboucher le trou.

_Pourvu qu'il ne pleuve pas trop._ Il leva un œil sur le ciel radieux et rampa agilement vers sa fenêtre de chambre.

Il était à peine rentré quand sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Son frère se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Kakarott, notre prince t'attend dans la cour.

Gokû hocha la tête et le suivit docilement. Un autre soldat les attendait dans le couloir. L'esprit de Gokû se mit aussitôt en alerte. Il redoutait le Prince. Il était tout aussi brutal que les autres mais il était rusé, à leur différence. Depuis leur arrivée sur Terre, il exigeait tous les jours qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble. Gokû soupçonnait que c'était la raison des nouveaux égards dont il était l'objet.

Gokû aimait se battre et en la matière, Végéta le valait largement. Pourtant c'était un jeu dangereux car Gokû ne voulait pas révéler son vrai potentiel et l'autre le poussait toujours un peu plus dans ses retranchements. Il s'était déjà trahi une fois aujourd'hui, il se jura de ne pas renouveler l'erreur. Néanmoins, la présence de deux soldats pour l'accompagner était suspecte.

La petite troupe déboucha dans la grande cour carrée du Palais. Au centre de la Cour, se tenait Végéta, les bras croisés, le regard inquisiteur.

Il observa Kakarott qui s'avançait vers lui avec l'air dégagé. Ce soldat, à n'en pas douter, lui cachait quelque chose. Le Prince ne pouvait le supporter. Aucun de ses sujets n'avaient jamais eu l'audace et le cran de le braver bien longtemps. Il en irait de même pour lui.

Jusqu'ici, il l'avait gardé toujours proche de lui. A dessein. A leur première rencontre, il l'avait pris pour un faible pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'en était pas exactement un. Il l'avait pris pour un abruti inoffensif aussi et il avait de plus en plus de doutes sur la question. _Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Bulma ? _Bulma. C'était bien le nom de la femme, il avait vérifié. Kakarott connaissait personnellement cette femme et il n'en avait rien dit.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui dérangeait Végéta. Ils s'entraînaient chaque jour ensemble. Chaque jour, Végéta avait cru toucher ses limites pour découvrir le lendemain qu'il était toujours aussi frais et prêt à encaisser.

Un soldat de sa classe qu'on pousse au bout de son potentiel ne ressemble pas à ça. Il revient, nerveux, transpirant la peur, appréhendant chaque coup comme le coup de grâce. Pas lui.

Et surtout, Kakarott assimilait tout. Il ne répétait jamais la même erreur deux jours de suite. Et Végéta pouvait augmenter la violence de ses attaques, le vice de ses offensives, Kakarott revenait le lendemain le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à en découdre.

Et ce qui exaspérait le plus le prince était cette désagréable impression que son adversaire n'attaquait jamais _vraiment_. Au début, il avait pris ça pour de la déférence mal placée à son égard mais, quand on a toutes les raisons de penser que son existence en dépend, on attaque _vraiment_. Kakarott jamais. Comme un affront terrible.

Il lui cachait quelque chose. Se pouvait-il que ce sous-sous-officier de son armée soit aussi fort que lui ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne se dévoilait-il pas ? Par peur des représailles ? Le Prince chassa cette hypothèse de son esprit. _Tout simplement impossible aucun Saïyen ne peut prétendre à mon niveau_.

Pourtant Kakarott avait bien démontré qu'il savait cacher son potentiel à volonté.

Kakarott s'arrêta en face de Végéta, attendant les ordres. L'autre lui envoya un coup de poing magistral qui l'expulsa sur plusieurs mètres. Le combat commença.

Gokû remarqua tout de suite la rage inhabituelle du Prince. Il mettait une hargne toute particulière dans ses attaques. Il encaissa un bon moment mais dû se résoudre à répliquer sérieusement. Surtout que la lutte s'éternisait, aujourd'hui. Après deux heures, Gokû commença à manquer de ressources et dû augmenter son niveau d'énergie.

Mais Végéta ne faiblit pas. Il était bon, vraiment bon. Gokû n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui son endurance dépassait l'entendement. Bientôt, Gokû se sentit dans l'impasse, il arrivait à un moment critique où, s'il ne passait pas à la vitesse supérieure, il le paierait de sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr que Végéta hésiterait à le tuer. Il sentait sa colère sans se l'expliquer vraiment.

Il se concentra donc pour augmenter encore son _ki_. A cet instant, le Prince tenta une attaque. Il l'esquiva en un instant et lui asséna un coup dans le ventre qui le stoppa net.

Végéta s'effondra à genoux, la stupeur peinte sur ses traits. Gokû cessa aussitôt le combat. Il n'avait jamais réussi une attaque aussi violente sur lui. En réalité, aucun Saïyen n'avait jamais réussi un coup pareil.

Le Prince resta sans voix, plus assommé par la stupéfaction que par le coup en lui-même.

Gokû se maudit aussitôt. Il abaissa son niveau d'énergie instinctivement et attendit de voir si l'autre reprenait le combat. Végéta le toisa un instant du coin de l'œil et reprit ses attaques sans une hésitation. Cette fois-ci, Gokû réussit à maintenir son _ki_ en berne, résolu à ne plus se laisser dévoiler, même si il devait être laissé pour mort. Il décida de prendre le risque.

Le Prince le malmena avec une telle rage que c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Il ne cessa de frapper que lorsqu'il se trouva devant le corps meurtri et inerte de son soldat. Gokû ne répliqua plus comme il l'avait fait.

- Il est mort ? glapit Végéta à l'attention des soldats qui emmenaient son corps.

- Ca devrait plus tarder, Altesse, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

Végéta fixa la traînée de sang laissée par Kakarott. Il était presque déçu. Pourtant, il avait réussi à le toucher avec une telle force. S'était-il trompé en décelant un potentiel caché chez lui ? Il fronça les sourcils. Comment un soldat de quatrième classe, aussi jeune que Kakarott avait-il pu réussir un coup pareil ? Est-il possible que même en danger de mort, il ait délibérément décidé de ne pas utiliser toute sa force ?

Végéta saisit rageusement la serviette qu'on lui tendait. Ce combat le laissait totalement insatisfait. Et il connaissait la femme, il ne l'avait pas dit. Pourquoi ?

La femme. Il pensa à ce qu'elle était censée construire. Une salle gravitationnelle. Qu'avait dit Kakarott à son sujet ? _Très bénéfique._ Végéta décida de vérifier ça dans les meilleurs délais.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Après son entrevue avec le conseil de sauvages, Bulma fut ramenée dans sa cellule, toujours aussi glaciale. Hormis la grâce qu'on lui fit de ne pas lui remettre de chaîne aux pieds, elle se retrouva à peu près à la case départ. A cela près que ses douleurs à la tête avaient empirés.

Elle trouva ce qui s'apparentait à un bol de soupe tiède, posée sur le sol. Sans cuiller. _Pourquoi faire, au monde des brutes. _Cela ne réussit même pas à la contrarier. Elle absorba le potage comme elle put, les poignées toujours enferrés par les chaînes.

Quand elle eut fini, un soldat se présenta devant sa geôle. Ce n'était plus la femme. Instinctivement, Bulma eut un mouvement de recul.

- Allez, guenon, sors d'ici, grogna t-il en désactivant les barreaux.

Elle se leva et passa devant lui en prenant garde de rester aussi loin de lui que possible. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la petite phrase de Gokû. _Gaffe à tes fesses, Bulma._ Ce con avait réussi à l'angoisser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le soldat la saisit par le bras.

- Tu vas où là ? T'éloigne pas trop.

Elle tressaillit à son contact. Il eut un moment d'arrêt et comprit tout de suite sa frayeur.

- De quoi t'as peur ? T'as vu ta tête. T'es pas ma came, marmonna t-il.

En la circonstance, Bulma prit ces paroles comme un compliment rassurant.

- T'inquiète pas trop, tu trouveras sûrement des amateurs, y a de tout ici, ajouta t-il avec un rire gras qui lui noua le ventre.

Il fallait _absolument _trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Quand elle aurait fini la salle gravitationnelle, une semaine, et livré le procédé d'élaboration des capsules, une autre semaine, elle n'aurait plus aucun intérêt pour eux. Cela arrêtait son espérance de vie à 15 jours tout au plus. Si nécessaire, elle prolongerait peut-être avec le coup du radar. Mais c'était court. Très court. Et un petit viol ne tuait pas forcément. Elle déglutit en pensant à tout ça.

Le soldat la laissa dans un laboratoire où se tenait le conseiller qui avait parlé lorsqu'elle avait comparu devant le Prince.

- Te revoilà, humaine. Assied-toi.

Elle obéit silencieusement et prit place sur un tabouret devant une paillasse de chimie.

- Je suis le Seigneur Mateto. Notre Prince Végéta m'a chargé de superviser toutes les études scientifiques à réaliser ici. En temps normal, nous importons nos esclaves, mais les matières premières ici sont tellement uniques que j'ai redouté que nous ne les retrouvions pas sur notre Planète.

Elle le regardait avec indifférence. Sa tête commençait à bourdonner et elle s'aperçut qu'un filet de sang coulait sur sa joue. L'une des plaies de son crâne avaient dû se rouvrir. Elle s'essuya négligemment.

- La priorité, reprit son interlocuteur, c'est la salle gravitationnelle. Tu as bien compris que tu as sept jours pour la mettre au point ? Notre Prince n'est pas très patient et ça peut être moins.

Il avança un papier et un crayon sur la paillasse devant elle.

- Il y a déjà quelques éléments ici mais fais une liste du matériel qui te sera utile. On te l'apportera.

Bulma obtempéra docilement. La température dans la pièce était un peu plus élevée que dans sa cellule et, combinée à la fatigue, cette chaleur engourdissait son esprit. Sur le papier, les lettres se mélangeaient un peu. Elle dut se concentrer pour finir la rédaction de son inventaire. Il saisit la feuille et y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je vais voir. Commence avec tout ce qui est stocké ici. Il y a plusieurs salles, derrière celle-ci, où nous avons rapatrié ce que nous avons pu trouver dans les décombres de certaines de vos villes. Je te laisse fouiller.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Et si tu as besoin, tu sonnes. Evidemment, tu ne peux pas sortir.

Elle hocha la tête. Evidemment.

Il quitta la pièce. Elle se retrouva seule et réalisa seulement qu'elle portait toujours ses chaînes. _Ils sont vraiment trop cons, _pensa t-elle furtivement. En réalité son esprit était focalisée sur la douleur de son crâne et il lui vint à l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de soins. Elle se sentait incapable de se lever et mit sa tête entre ses bras sans remarquer que le filet de sang avait continué son chemin et commençait à imprégner le tissu de sa tenue.

Elle repensa à Yamcha et se demanda où il pouvait se trouver à cet instant. Elle avait la conviction qu'il n'était pas mort. _Peut-être même qu'ils ne l'ont pas attrapé et qu'il va venir me chercher._

Ce n'était pas une hypothèse très réaliste mais son esprit commençait à s'embrumer sérieusement.

Subitement, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle sursauta et se redressa en plissant les yeux. Altesse. _C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Mateto ? Non l'autre… Végéta._

- Que fais-tu ? Où en est la machine que tu dois construire ? hurla t-il en la trouvant assise et amorphe devant la paillasse vide.

- La machine ? murmura t-elle.

- Arg, essuie-toi! T'es pleine de sang ! glapit-il avec dégoût. Où est cet abruti de Mateto ? Pourquoi t'es pas au travail ?

Bulma porta les doigts à son front et constata qu'il avait raison. Elle saignait. Il s'agitait et hurlait sans qu'elle saisisse vraiment le sens de ses mots qui faisaient écho dans sa tête douloureuse.

- Toi aussi. T'es plein de sang, marmonna t-elle en pointant certaines des blessures qui lui restaient de son combat avec Gokû.

Ses propos, qui ne répondaient pas à ses exigences, son tutoiement, le mirent hors de lui alors que l'attitude de Kakarott l'avait déjà enragé quelques minutes auparavant.

Il la saisit brusquement par le col et la leva brutalement.

- Tiens ta langue. Tu parles au Prince des Saïyens et tu n'es qu'une terrienne. Dès que t'as fini cette salle, je vais m'assurer que tu aies une petite leçon accéléré de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Bulma sombra dans l'inconscience et s'écroula en essayant se de se raccrocher à son avant-bras.

Il laissa son corps s'affaisser jusqu'au sol et poussa un soupir d'agacement. Ces terriens étaient si faibles. Cette femme devait être à peine plus robuste qu'un nourrisson Saïyen. Son corps gisait là, ses avant-bras encore recouverts de chaînes qui paraissaient démesurément pesantes.

Il appela les soldats. Le seigneur Mateto apparut à leur suite, averti de la colère du Prince. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enquérir de la situation. Végéta lui asséna un coup de poing sans un mot d'explication.

Bulma fut placée dans un caisson de régénérescence. A côté du sien se trouvait celui dans lequel on avait placé Gokû. Végéta leva un sourcil en découvrant qu'il n'était pas mort finalement. Il croisa les bras et observa son soldat, tout à la fois contrarié et réjoui de le voir encore vivant.

Puis son regard se posa sur le caisson où se trouvait la femme. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre. Son esprit n'avait pas d'explications rationnelles mais il _savait_ que ces deux-là étaient la clé. Kakarott ne dirait rien. Il avait failli mourir pour garder son secret. La femme en revanche… Bulma. C'était comme ça que Kakarott l'avait appelée. Il aurait une petite discussion avec elle quand elle serait remise.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Bulma se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de se trouver flottant dans un liquide un peu poisseux, dans une sorte d'aquarium. Elle fut choquée de découvrir qu'elle était nue. Elle se tortilla désespérément pour se dissimuler un minimum. Cependant, la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était déserte. Des consoles de contrôle, reliées à sa cage de verre, clignotaient en émettant des bips réguliers mais il n'y avait aucun opérateur autour.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un aquarium semblable au sien. _Gokû._ La haine se répandit à nouveau dans son esprit. Elle le fixa avec rage.

Il avait tué tant de gens. Et sa mère. Il avait tué sa mère, la jugeant _pas très utile_. Sa mère avait mis tout son cœur à le nourrir, à lui cuisiner des plats particuliers, _avant. _Sa mère qui avait toujours eu un faible pour lui. _Gokû est a-dô-ra-ble._

Bulma se força à penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais le moment viendrait. Elle parvint à localiser une commande de vidange à l'intérieur du cocon de verre.

Dès que le liquide eut fini de s'écouler, le capot de la caisse s'ouvrit automatiquement. Bulma put s'assoir et constater que sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal. Elle se sentait tout à fait bien. Elle regarda Gokû qui était toujours inconscient. Son corps portait les stygmates de blessures qui avaient dû être profondes. _Dommage qu'il ne soit pas mort._ Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt heureux qu'il ne soit pas réveillé avant elle. L'idée de se voir exposer nue dans son bocal de verre, comme un poisson sur un étal, la faisait frissonner.

Elle saisit une sorte de serviette qui se trouvait à portée de main et s'enroula dedans précipitamment en sautant hors de sa caisse. Elle finit par trouver un uniforme de soldat qu'elle enfila. Elle s'inquiétait un peu de la taille mais il paraissait s'adapter parfaitement à ses formes.

L'idée de s'enfuir s'imposa à elle subitement. Elle n'avait pensé jusqu'à présent qu'à se couvrir avant que quelqu'un ne débarque mais personne n'arrivait. En fait, personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

Elle jeta un œil à son uniforme. Elle ne ferait pas illusion longtemps mais c'était un début. Elle ajusta l'armure qui allait avec. Elle eut un peu de mal à la mettre en place mais après tout, si elle devait prendre des coups… Elle décida de la garder. _Peut-être n'y aura-t-il aucune autre occasion. Rappelons-nous que notre espérance de vie est calculée à 15 jours ici. Sans compter le risque de tomber sur un pervers…_

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de l'infirmerie, persuadée de trouver des soldats derrière. Rien. Un couloir vide s'étirait devant elle. Elle le suivit en rasant les murs, attentive au moindre son, repérant la moindre porte, la moindre saillie dans la muraille qui lui permettrait de se dissimuler en cas de danger. _Une fenêtre. _Tout son esprit tendait à trouver une fenêtre pour lui permettre de se repérer. En hauteur et dans le château. Mais le couloir ne comportait aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur. Elle en déduit qu'elle devait se trouver dans un sous-sol.

Au bout d'un moment, elle déboucha sur des escaliers qui montaient. Fidèle à son impression d'être à un niveau enterré, elle décida de monter d'un étage.

Là, les choses se corsèrent. Elle dut se plaquer dans l'embrasure d'une porte pour laisser passer deux soldats qui, bien heureusement ne la remarquèrent pas. Mais il y avait plus de bruits, des échos de conversations et de pas provenaient de part et d'autre du couloir.

Elle choisit une direction au hasard en avisant des petits vitraux en hauteur qui filtraient les rayons du soleil. Elle n'était plus au sous-sol en tout cas, un entresol dans le pire des cas. Tandis qu'elle marchait, ses yeux restaient braqués sur l'enchaînement de vitraux qui paraissaient lui montrer le chemin. Elle ne vit pas un soldat qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Hey, toi ! hurla t-il.

Elle sursauta et recula aussitôt tandis qu'il marchait vers elle.

- Toi, là ! Bouge pas !cria t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Sans réfléchir, elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. _Ridicule. _Son cœur battait à tout rompre elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de courir aussi vite. Il la coursait maintenant et elle ne le distancerait pas longtemps.

La panique s'empara d'elle quand elle avisa deux autres soldats qui venaient en sens inverse dans sa direction. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle entra dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva.

En un instant, elle identifia une salle à manger. Végéta était attablé devant un repas monumental qu'il partageait avec un de ses officiers.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle fit irruption dans la pièce. Bulma dérapa un peu pour éviter de percuter sa table et se figea un instant. Une fraction de seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis Bulma vit la porte-fenêtre entrouverte sur ce qui semblait être une terrasse. Elle se précipita.

Derrière elle les soldats avaient surgi dans la pièce et se trouvaient désemparés face au Prince, ne sachant s'ils devaient la poursuivre, au risque de perturber le repas de leur souverain. Leur indécision stupide et leur désorganisation exaspéra Végéta en un instant.

Bulma avait déjà eu le temps de sortir et escaladait la rambarde.

- Arrête tout de suite hurla Végéta, créant un moment de stupeur chez ses soldats.

Bulma était debout maintenant. Initialement résolue à sauter, l'altitude vertigineuse et inattendue de la terrasse provoqua son hésitation. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'entresol...

Végéta la suivit calmement sur la terrasse. Il eut un sourire en lisant la peur sur son visage qui fixait le vide avec fascination, en équilibre précaire sur le rebord de la balustrade.

- Alors, tu décides quoi ? demanda t-il ironiquement.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi et jeta encore un œil sous elle. Il s'approcha.

- Je pense vraiment que tu mérites une leçon je vais te broyer les os un par un, annonça t-il.

La menace n'eut pas l'air de porter, elle se concentrait sur le gouffre sous la terrasse tout en le guettant avec méfiance. Elle reculait un peu sur la rampe du balcon, comme sur un fil, tandis qu'il s'approchait encore avec assurance.

Finalement, alors qu'il allait saisir son bras, elle sauta. Elle fit un petit bond dans le vide en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Il resta figé par la surprise, avant de se précipiter pour admirer la chute. Rien. Il attendit le son de son corps se disloquant sur les pavés de la cour en contrebas mais rien ne vint. Il se pencha un peu plus. _Cette terrienne me tape sur le système._

Il prit son envol et repéra sur la paroi une gouttière de pierre, quelques mètres à l'aplomb du balcon. Elle avait réussi à s'y agripper et tentait désespérément de se hisser dessus. Il descendit à sa hauteur.

- Ne m'approche pas ! cria t-elle en se cramponnant à la gouttière.

Il l'attrapa par les interstices de son armure et la décrocha sans ménagement. Elle s'écorcha les mains rudement en tentant de se retenir. Il la balança un moment au-dessus du vide savourant ses cris de panique puis finit par la soulever à sa hauteur.

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser. J'ai pas le temps de jouer. Tu répondras ?

- Tout ce que tu veux… Me lâche pas…

- Tu arrêteras de me tutoyer et tu construiras ma salle d'entraînement sans faire d'histoire?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il plissa les yeux avec un sourire.

- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua t-il.

Il la lâcha.

Elle essaya de se rattraper à lui avec des gestes désordonnés mais n'y parvint pas et tomba à pic en hurlant tous ses poumons. La chute dura à peine quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Subitement, elle fut stoppée net à quelques mètres du sol. Elle fixa les pavés de la cour avec des yeux exorbités, puis leva la tête et le vit qui la tenait à nouveau par son armure. Cette fois-ci elle se redressa et essaya de s'accrocher à lui.

- Me lâchez pas, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous tutoierai plus. Tout ce que vous voulez… pleurnichait-elle.

Il eut la satisfaction de constater qu'elle tremblait. Elle avait réussi à saisir sa main qui tenait son armure par le col et la serrait de toutes ses forces en surveillant la distance au sol. Il descendit lentement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent enfin terre. Elle s'accroupit et essuya ses larmes, toujours tremblante.

- N'oublie jamais ce qui vient de se passer. Si j'avais vraiment été de mauvaise humeur, ça aurait fini autrement.

- Je n'oublierai pas, croyez-moi, hoqueta t-elle à voix basse.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Elle était maintenant recroquevillée sur une chaise devant la table où le Prince et son invité avaient repris leur repas. Les genoux ramenés sous le menton, les bras enserrant son corps, elle essayait silencieusement d'atténuer son tremblement qui ne voulait pas cesser.

Elle était totalement muette depuis qu'il l'avait déposée dans la cour. Il l'avait reconduite dans la salle à manger et son œil hagard glissait maintenant sur les plats étalés qui restaient hors de sa portée. Peu à peu, son cœur ralentit son rythme effréné, elle commençait tout doucement à se remettre de sa terreur.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle commença à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été reconduite dans sa cellule ou dans son laboratoire ? Le prince et son officier échangeaient dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Saïyen certainement.

« _J'ai quelques questions à te poser._ ». C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit tandis qu'il la balançait au-dessus du vide. Cela lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir demander et à ce qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre mais en réalité, la vue et l'odeur de la nourriture perturbait ses sens. Elle avait faim.

Les deux hommes discutaient sans lui prêter aucune attention mais elle était trop éloignée de la table pour tenter d'y prendre quoique ce soit en douce. Quant à demander…

Elle fixait tout spécialement un plat de viande rôtie qui semblait littéralement _l'appeler_. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Végéta avait interrompu sa conversation et la toisait.

Il trouvait son silence assourdissant et se délectait de la voir tenter désespérément calmer ses tremblements de peur infatigables. Il la trouvait si _bizarre_ avec cet uniforme de soldat totalement incongru sur une personne si chétive. Il remarqua qu'elle fixait la nourriture avec des yeux avides.

Le regard de Bulma se troubla et croisa le sien. Sans dire un mot, il prit une boule de pain et la fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à elle. Son geste fut irréfléchi et l'étonna lui-même. Bulma rattrapa le pain au vol mais se contenta de le garder dans sa main sans le manger.

Végéta attendit un instant. Il comprit qu'elle ne mangerait pas devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il était tout à fait son maître. Il eut un demi-sourire.

Puis, il se tourna vers son officier, toujours attablé à côté de lui, et lui donna un ordre en saïyen. Ce dernier se leva, jeta un oeil indécis sur Bulma et sortit.

Végéta quitta son siège à son tour et s'approcha. Il s'adossa à la table, les bras croisés, face à elle.

Un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans la tête de la terrienne. _Gaffe à tes fesses, Bulma_. Les paroles de cet enfoiré de Gokû resurgissaient tout le temps. Mais l'autre restait immobile. Inconsciemment, elle resserra encore plus ses bras autour de son corps et ses genoux sous son menton.

- Tu connais Kakarott ? finit-il par demander.

- Gokû ? souffla t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il eut la surprise et la satisfaction de lire une sorte de haine dans ses yeux.

- Appelle-le comme tu veux. Vous vous connaissez ?

- On était amis dans une autre vie. Lui et…d'autres gens.

- C'est pour ça qu'il connaissait ta salle gravitationnelle ?

- Elle a été conçue pour lui à l'origine, grogna Bulma dont les souvenirs refaisaient surface avec violence et amertume.

Végéta eut un hochement de tête. Il ressentait comme un pincement, presque de la _jalousie_. Amener cette terrienne à lui construire une salle d'entraînement, Kakarott avait drôlement bien réussi sa phase d'infiltration. Trop bien. Cela confirmait l'idée qu'il n'était pas si abruti qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître.

- Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? demanda encore le prince.

- Je l'ai rencontré quand je cherchais les boules de cristal, il en avait une, expliqua Bulma.

- Les boules de cristal ?

Bulma se mordit la langue. Gokû l'avait sommée de ne pas parler du radar. Elle s'apercevait maintenant que Végéta ignorait même l'existence des boules de Shenron.

- C'est un jeu de gamin…une vieille légende… bredouilla t-elle sur le ton le plus dégagé qu'elle put.

Mais il avait perçu sa nervosité. Il décroisa les bras et plaqua ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel elle se tenait, formant une cage autour d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ne me mens pas. Tu te rappelles notre discussion de tout à l'heure ?

Elle se plaqua au dossier, essayant presque de s'y incruster.

- Je ne mens pas. C'est une légende, rien de sérieux…. Répondit-elle.

- Qui consiste en quoi ?

- Il faut… il faut réunir six boules de cristal et on peut invoquer un dragon qui exauce des vœux. Mais ces boules n'existent pas vraiment, je vous l'ai dit, c'est une histoire pour les mômes.

Il fronça les sourcils. Tout d'un coup il souleva le fauteuil. Elle s'y cramponna avec un cri de panique. Il le porta jusqu'au balcon, cala les deux pieds de devant sur le rebord tandis que les deux pieds arrières étaient dans le vide. Il fit mine de basculer le fauteuil en arrière.

Elle hurla encore et s'accrocha instinctivement à l'un des bras de Végéta pour éviter de tomber. Elle lâcha le morceau de pain, qu'elle tenait toujours dans une main. Il cogna la paroi avant d'atterrir avec un bruit sec sur le sol, ajoutant à son affolement.

- Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous dirai tout !

- Tu m'as déjà fait cette promesse.

Elle pleurait de nouveau, encore choquée par sa première chute. « Promis, cette fois, promis-promis-promis » gémissait-elle agrippée de toutes ses forces à lui.

- Alors ?

- Shenron est un dragon qui apparaît quand on réunit toutes les boules de cristal. Il est capable d'exaucer n'importe quel vœu. On l'a invoqué avec Gokû quand on était plus jeunes.

- N'importe quel vœu ? demanda Végéta avec incrédulité.

- N'importe lequel. Il faut juste trouver les boules. Après chaque invocation, elles sont disséminées aux quatre coins de la planète par le Dragon.

Végéta la regarda pour déterminer la sincérité de ses explications. Il lisait la terreur dans ses yeux. Ses jambes étaient encore appuyées sur l'assise du fauteuil au-dessus du vide. _Balance le fauteuil. Elle ne te sert plus à rien maintenant. Balance le tout._

D'un geste lent, il relâcha la pression de ses mains sur les accoudoirs et le fauteuil, emporté par le poids de Bulma finit son mouvement de bascule vers l'arrière avant de chuter implacablement et de s'écraser avec fracas sur les pavés quelques mètres plus bas.

Bulma avait hurlé en sentant le mouvement s'amorcer. Elle se tenait à l'un de ses bras mais sentait que ça ne suffirait pas à contrer l'office de la gravité. A la dernière minute, elle sentit qu'il enroulait son bras libre autour de sa taille et la retenait de tomber. Elle l'enlaça avec désespoir et il la ramena sur la terrasse.

Elle eut un sursaut d'effroi au bruit du fauteuil qui explosa en contrebas. Elle n'osait plus le lâcher bien qu'ils soient de retour sur le sol ferme du balcon.

Il eut un instant de flottement. Il ne savait s'expliquer pourquoi il l'avait retenue. En même temps, son corps tremblant contre le sien agitait ses pensées. Il pourrait faire absolument ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Ca ne choquerait personne et c'était même parfois utile pour rappeler à tous qui était le maître en tout point. Mais cette idée le dégoûtait autant qu'elle le charmait.

A cet instant, il avait juste envie de la garder contre lui, peut-être de caresser ses cheveux. Mais c'était proscrit, réservé à des personnes qu'on estimait, quasiment comme des égaux. Certes, elle l'avait impressionné par sa résistance, pour un être si peu armé à le défier. Mais elle restait une terrienne.

- Lâche-moi, maintenant, ordonna t-il froidement, en détachant brusquement sa main de sa hanche.

Elle obéit promptement.

- Tu vas construire la salle comme je te l'ai demandé. J'ai épargné deux fois ta vie aujourd'hui. C'est plus que tu ne pourras jamais espérer. J'attends de toi une obéissance totale car tu as épuisé toute ma patience. Plus de mensonge, plus d'entourloupe, c'est compris ?

- C'est compris, articula t-elle en évitant de le regarder.

Mais en fait, qu'avait-elle vraiment à gagner ? _Quinze jours._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Gokû finissait de manger avec appétit. Il était réveillé depuis deux heures. Il lui avait fallu une nuit complète pour se remettre entièrement de son combat avec le prince. Mais il avait constaté avec satisfaction que les caissons de régénérescence des Saïyens étaient hautement efficaces.

Maintenant que son estomac s'était calmé, il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour la suite des événements. Ils ne cernaient pas les intentions de Végéta. Pourquoi le battre à mort, pour le guérir l'instant suivant ?

Gokû avait compris qu'il voulait connaître ses limites, et il avait failli se faire avoir. Il aurait pu mourir à ce moment-là. Mais se dévoiler maintenant mettait à néant tous ses projets et si ses projets ne pouvaient pas se réaliser, Gokû n'avait pas très envie de connaître la suite de sa vie.

De toute façon, il avait bravé la mort tant de fois qu'il n'y croyait plus vraiment.

Il se trouvait dans le mess des officiers, vide à cette heure-ci. Des esclaves humains emportaient les plats à mesure qu'il les finissait. Il les observa un moment et eut presque un pincement de cœur. Mais ils paraissaient si terrorisés et si empressés que le mépris l'emporta bientôt sur la pitié. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le poignet. Il devait réussir.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et trouva Végéta qui s'avançait vers lui.

Il sauta sur ses jambes et le salua de la génuflexion rituelle.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux, marmonna le Prince. Relève toi.

Gokû obéit. Végéta s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec un air contrarié. Sans crier gare, il lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui plia son soldat en deux. Puis, sans lui prêter aucune attention, le prince prit place à la table déserte.

- Kakarott, es-tu vraiment loyal à ton souverain ?

Kakarott reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

- Certainement, à qui le serai-je sinon ?

- A Freezer, par exemple ?

Kakarott écarquilla les yeux avec stupéfaction.

- A Freezer ? Vous pensez que je vous trahirai pour Freezer ? s'écria t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est le cas ?

- Altesse, Freezer menace de détruire Végitasei à tout instant, il nous considère comme des esclaves ! Comment pourrai-je ? s'indigna Kakarott.

- Si Végitasei n'était pas _ma _planète, si je n'en étais pas le prince, je crois que je pourrai servir Freezer, pourvu qu'il y ait quelque chose d'intéressant à gagner, répliqua calmement Végéta.

La bouche de Kakarott s'ouvrit un peu. Son prince était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation.

- Altesse, je ne sers pas Freezer de toute façon, il tardera pas à crever, qui miserait sur un cheval malade ? affirma Kakarott avec sérieux.

Végéta sourit.

- Voilà une réponse un peu plus franche que tes manières habituelles.

Ayant dit cela, Végéta se releva, il saisit la tête de Kakarott et la plaqua sur la table avec violence. L'autre ne se rebella pas, conscient qu'en moins de deux minutes, dix officiers pouvaient faire irruption dans la salle et le laminer sans espoir d'en réchapper.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé des boules du dragon ? demanda t-il abruptement.

L'estomac de Kakarott se noua en un instant. Il eut un moment de stupeur. _Cette conne de Bulma…_

- Qui vous a parlé des boules ? La femme ?

- Fais pas comme si tu la connaissais pas. Elle m'a raconté comment vous avez réuni les six boules pour demander au dragon d'exaucer un vœu.

_Cette conne de Bulma… Six boules ? En plus, elle s'est foutue de sa gueule. Il va sérieusement falloir la faire taire._

- Elle vous a dit comment on les a trouvées ? demanda Kakarott

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Ah, au moins, elle n'a rien craché sur le radar. En tout cas, pas encore. Une pleurnicheuse pareille, elle fera n'importe quoi pour sauver son cul._

- C'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé. On a mis plus de trois ans à les dénicher. Et encore, on en avait déjà deux dès le départ. Elles sont minuscules et peuvent se trouver n'importe où sur le globe. D'ici qu'on les trouve, Freezer ou son armée auront détruit Végitasei et cette planète avec.

Végéta eut un hoquet de déception et de mépris. Il lâcha la tête de son soldat.

Kakarott se releva et massa l'arrière de son crâne endolori.

- Vous voulez que j'essaye quand même de les trouver ? Je connais bien cette planète…proposa t-il

- Toi ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Où je suis, tu restes, pour l'instant. Je finirai bien par régler ton sort. Laisse-moi maintenant. ordonna t-il.

Kakarott baissa la tête en signe d'obéissance et quitta la pièce. Le prince ne le croyait pas tout à fait. Il risquait de retourner à une source d'information plus fiable. Il entrevoyait l'urgence de se débarrasser de Bulma.

Végéta se rassit et mit sa tête dans les mains. Depuis que la femme lui avait parlé des boules du dragon, il avait perdu toute sérénité. Si ce dragon existait vraiment, il pouvait être l'aboutissement de tous ses rêves. Ce que Kakarott ne comprenait pas, c'est que ses rêves ne se cantonnaient pas à sauver Végitasei ou à se débarrasser de Freezer. A la vérité, tout ça l'indifférait tout à fait à la perspective de voir un de ses vœux, _n'importe lequel_, exaucé. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la toute-puissance, l'immortalité.

Après Freezer, n'importe qui pouvait se présenter pour le remplacer. Végéta savait que même lui ne ferait pas le poids contre ses troupes d'élite. Il les avait côtoyés, étant plus jeune. Et même s'il avait pu les battre, eux, rien ne le garantissait que plus tard, plus vieux, il ne soit pas battu par un autre. Cette idée lui était intolérable.

Pour l'instant, c'était le statu quo. La paix armée entre Freezer et les Saïyens durait depuis vingt ans. Depuis que ce gros lézard visqueux était malade.

Le virus qui l'avait atteint avait éliminé son père en un an dans des conditions assez épouvantables. Végéta était jeune à l'époque et servait dans leur armée. Mais il l'avait vu, le vieux roi-lézard, se dessécher inexorablement, glavioter misérablement, souffrir atrocement. Freezer avait été marqué par la déchéance de son père il l'avait achevé lui-même dans une crise d'angoisse.

Végéta avait adoré assister à tout ça. Il avait adoré le jour où Freezer avait découvert qu'il était atteint des mêmes symptômes.

Le jour où le roi Végéta avait envoyé le médicament pour la première fois avait scellé son destin. _Si le seigneur Freezer en veut plus, je veux mon fils_. C'est ce que disait le mot qui accompagnait la seringue.

Freezer était entré dans une rage folle. Après avoir pu vérifier l'efficacité du remède, il s'était souvenu que le Roi Végéta était avant tout son esclave. Il ne supporta pas l'idée qu'il puisse réclamer une monnaie d'échange à son dévouement.

Végéta avait été le premier à faire les frais de sa fureur. Si une fois dans sa vie, il avait redouté la mort, ce fut cette fois-là. Et il préférait ne pas se remémorer ce qu'il avait subi. A la dernière minute cependant, Freezer avait eu un doute. S'il le tuait, peut-être creuserait-il en même temps sa propre tombe. Et déjà, le médicament ne faisait plus effet. Le mal reprenait l'emprise sur son organisme, se répandant implacablement. Freezer venait de découvrir que le temps était son pire ennemi.

Il aurait pu envoyer des troupes envahir Végitasei mais il savait les Saïyens coriaces: le temps que son armée rase la planète, et à supposer que cela suffise pour découvrir la recette du remède, il serait moribond.

C'est à ce moment qu'il braqua les canons sur Végitasei. Des armes qui pouvaient la désintégrer en deux heures de temps, et qui ne manqueraient pas de le faire, le jour où il rendrait son dernier souffle. Il avait joué le rapport de force avec le Roi Végéta, en refusant de lui renvoyer son fils et en le menaçant de destruction, s'il ne lui livrait pas de grandes quantités de ce médicament.

Il n'avait rien obtenu. Végéta, qui se sentait profondément humilié de jouer le rôle du simple otage, avait admiré la fermeté implacable de son père. Freezer était au comble de l'exaspération, mais, sentant tout son corps dépérir et se détraquer, tandis que ses plus fidèles lieutenants lui jetaient déjà des regards de mépris et commençaient à organiser sa destitution, il céda.

Végéta était rentré chez lui. Il avait trouvé une place de prince qui n'avait jamais réussi à le combler et qui lui faisait regretter les expéditions que Freezer lui confiait. Il avait appris la politique et ses responsabilités avec ennui. Il avait fait connaissance avec des sujets, tous bien au-dessous de son niveau.

Il avait macéré sa frustration, un œil toujours braqué sur les foutus canons de Freezer, adressant avec parcimonie les précieuses seringues qui le maintenaient en vie. Le lézard tenait depuis vingt ans déjà. Un vrai miracle. Et les Saïyens n'avaient pas trouvé d'issue de secours.

Végéta était fatigué de tout ça. Freezer pouvait aussi bien détruire Végitasei une fois pour toute, du moment qu'il ne venait pas ici l'empêcher de trouver ces boules. Mais trois ans, ça faisait long, trop long pour son esprit bouillonnant.

Il n'avait même pas de carte précise de cette planète, qui, au départ, lui avait totalement indifféré. Il repensa à la femme. Elle savait pas mal de choses, elle était manipulable. Elle pourrait l'aider. Il avait bien fait de ne pas la tuer, quoiqu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait retenu. En sa présence, il s 'était trouvé tellement _humain._ Il repensa à son corps contre le sien.

Il secoua la tête. Tout ça était mauvais. Agir comme un humain, penser à son corps. Ca ne pouvait que nuire à sa clairvoyance.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bulma avait travaillé toute la nuit. Après sa petite audience avec Végéta, on l'avait ramenée au laboratoire où elle avait eu la surprise de trouver tout le matériel qu'elle avait réclamé.

Il n'y eut plus de chaînes. Il y eut même un vrai repas. Ses petits exercice de voltige lui avait laissé l'estomac noué une bonne partie de la soirée et ses tremblements avaient mis plusieurs heures à se dissiper. Cependant, elle avait appris des choses et elle les avait scrupuleusement stockées dans son petit crâne qui était en meilleur état de marche que le matin.

D'abord, Végéta ne devait pas être sous-estimé il n'était pas forcément aisé de le manipuler et de lui mentir. Il semblait intellectuellement au-dessus de la norme de ses congénères.

Elle n'avait décelé qu'une seule faiblesse chez lui. Le temps qu'il avait mis à retirer sa main de sa hanche et à lui intimer l'ordre de le lâcher. Elle avait cru sentir un vague désir chez lui. Elle devait se méfier de ça parce qu'il pouvait lui sauter dessus quand il voulait, sans qu'elle ait une chance d'en réchapper. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et elle préférait croire qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle préférait croire qu'elle avait peut-être un avantage.

Ensuite, Gokû avait menti par omission à son prince. Il ne lui avait pas parlé des boules. Et il avait demandé à Bulma de ne pas parler du radar. Ce n'était pas un sujet tout à fait loyal. Il avait pourtant impitoyablement exterminé la quasi-totalité des terriens au nom d'une loyauté que Bulma trouvait décidément à géométrie variable. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Très certainement, cela devait avoir un lien avec le dragon. Mais Gokû n'avait pas de radar, comment comptait-il trouver les boules ? Et surtout, que voulait-il en faire ?

En tout cas, Bulma savait, elle, ce qu'elle voulait en faire. Elle voulait mettre un terme à tout ce cauchemar et reprendre sa vie d'avant. _Une bonne séance de shopping avec maman…Et le Ciel peut attendre._ Elle sourit à cette pensée en vissant une plaque de métal.

Avant que son rêve ne devienne réalité, elle avait du chemin à parcourir. La première chose était de rester en vie et de sortir de cet enfer. Le bruit de la porte du laboratoire la fit sursauter.

- En voilà une tenue ! lança la voix de Gokû derrière elle.

Elle eut un frisson et se retourna subitement. Elle portait toujours l'uniforme qu'elle avait dérobé dans l'infirmerie.

- Tu n'es pas mort, alors ? demanda t-elle avec défi. Ton prince avait pas l'air trop content que tu lui aies pas parlé des boules de cristal…

Il croisa les bras et la regarda d'un air irrité.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Bulma. Tu as une trop grande gueule et ça te perdra.

Elle voulut reculer mais se trouvait collée à la table du labo.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi avec tes gros muscles. Il était prêt à me balancer dans le vide ce psychopathe, maugréa t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, en un instant, la prit à la gorge.

- C'est ton problème. Parce que moi, j'hésiterai pas, souffla t-il.

D'une main, elle agrippa son avant-bras en réflexe de défense. Elle venait de comprendre ses intentions. Elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours son tournevis dans sa seconde main. Sans hésiter, elle essaya de le lui planter dans les côtes.

Elle ne parvint même pas à le toucher. Il bloqua son geste en saisissant son poignet.

- T'es pitoyable, Bulma. Tu m'insultes, là, commenta t-il.

Elle resta figée et lâcha son outil. Les yeux de Gokû affichait une détermination terrifiante.

- Gokû, on était amis… bredouilla t-elle

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On l'est toujours, non ? C'est pour ça que tu es toujours en vie d'ailleurs, mais parfois, c'est chacun pour soi… T'aurais pu me faire tuer en parlant des boules du dragon.

- Je ne savais pas. Tu aurais dû me dire qu'il l'ignorait. Il a failli me tuer, Gokû !

- Toi, toi, toi… t'as fini de miauler Bulma ?

Il la frappa au visage et elle s'écroula, un peu groggy, en renversant une partie de ses ustensiles. Il s'assit sur elle, lui bloquant toute possibilité de se relever.

- Je me demande bien comment je vais m'y prendre. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi chuchota t-il à son oreille avec un sourire sadique.

- Gokû, supplia t-elle encore.

Quand elle vit son expression, elle comprit l'imminence du danger. En désespoir de cause, elle se mit à hurler.

- Garde ! Garde ! Au secours ! Hey ! Y a quelqu'un !

La porte s'ouvrit avec hésitation. Un soldat s'avança sur le seuil de la porte et vit Gokû assise sur elle. Gokû se tourna vers lui.

- Seigneur Kakarott ? s'étonna le garde.

- C'est rien, on s'amuse ! répondit Gokû avec un clin d'œil.

- Il va me tuer ! cria Bulma, excédée et paniquée par l'œil indifférent du soldat.

- Elles disent toutes ça, commenta Gokû avec décontraction.

Le soldat hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

- Ne partez pas, imbécile ! Il va _vraiment _me tuer ! Je ne pourrai plus faire ce que votre prince a exigé ! glapit Bulma avec colère et désespoir.

Le soldat hésita encore et se retourna encore vers eux.

- Dégage maintenant, ordonna Gokû avec humeur.

Cette fois-ci, il obéit et les laissa seuls malgré les appels de Bulma. Gokû plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ta gueule, Bulma !

Elle se tut, cherchant un autre moyen de se libérer. Gokû semblait réfléchir maintenant. Il était embarrassé que ce soldat l'ait vu avec Bulma. Il devait trouver un moyen pas trop voyant de l'éliminer il ne voulait pas que Végéta fasse le lien avec lui.

- Gokû ! Je t'en prie ! Je n'ai rien dit pour le radar ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais on pourrait marcher ensemble. T'as qu'à me dire ce que je dois faire.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de découvrir la façon idéale de procéder. Il allait lui fracasser la tête contre le rebord de la table, ça ressemblerait à peu près à une chute. Personne ne chercherait bien loin de toute façon. Dans le pire des cas, le soldat qui l'avait vu penserait qu'il avait pris un peu trop ses aises avec elle et il ne dirait rien.

Il la releva et elle n'aimait pas du tout son regard.

- On y est Bulma…. Allez, on s'est bien marré tous les deux, lui dit-il

Il la saisit par le col et la souleva un peu. Il avisa la distance et l'angle de sa nuque par rapport au rebord de la table. Puis il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, en guise d'adieux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et, au moment où il allait lancer sa tête, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. _Putain de merde…_

- On peut savoir, ce qui se passe ici ? glapit Végéta.

Bulma repoussa Gokû avec empressement.

- Pourquoi t'es pas au boulot ? Kakarott qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette femme ? J'en ai besoin, pour l'instant, ajouta t-il.

Gokû la reposa doucement.

- Bien sûr, Altesse, on échangeait des vieux souvenirs. Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

Bulma baissa la tête en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche. _Ce connard voulait vraiment me tuer..._ Pourtant, instinctivement, elle hésita à livrer sa version à Végéta. Elle comprenait que ça éveillerait sa curiosité et il valait mieux la laisser dormir.

- Je m'en fous de vos vieux souvenirs, je veux ma salle d'entraînement. Kakarott dégage !

Gokû courba la tête en signe d'obéissance et s'éloigna de Bulma. Elle leva les yeux à ce moment-là et leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant. Il comprit qu'elle se tairait et qu'elle était en colère. Elle comprit qu'il ne baissait pas les bras.

- Où en es-tu ? demanda Végéta avec autorité à Bulma quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Ca avance, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Ca avance comment ? Combien de jours encore ?

- Au moins une semaine ! protesta t-elle.

- Une semaine ? Quatre jours !

Bulma se tut. Elle ne voulait plus discuter et entreprit de ramasser ce que Gokû avait renversé.

- T'es encore blessée ? demanda t-il subitement avec exaspération.

Elle porta la main à sa pommette, à l'endroit où Gokû l'avait frappée.

- Et comment je fais, hein ? répondit-elle avec irritation, vous ne savez pas communiquer autrement, ici ! Tout le monde passe son temps à me taper dessus.

Elle se mit à sangloter nerveusement, réalisant pleinement qu'à une seconde près, elle était passée à un cheveu de la mort. Plus précisément, Gokû l'aurait tuée. Ca n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, il avait tué tellement de gens. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait pour lui ? Mais ils avaient été de vrais amis. Il était son meilleur ami et ils avaient vécu tant de choses. Il avait été prêt à lui fracasser le crâne sur cette table.

Avant que Végéta et ses troupes ne débarquent sur Terre, ils avaient eu la visite de trois Saïyens qui avaient fini par repartir sans trop faire de dégâts. Et avant cette visite, ils vivaient si paisiblement. La transformation de Gokû après le passage de ses congénères avait été terrible mais Bulma devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait perdu espoir qu'il ait gardé un fond d'humanité. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, ce faible espoir vacillait sérieusement.

- Arrête de pleurnicher ! Dépêche-toi un peu d'avancer ton travail et rappelle-toi de me parler correctement ! reprit Végéta avec agacement.

Elle finit de ramasser les pièces de métal éparpillées sur le sol en reniflant.

- Je suis venu te poser une question, ajouta t-il.

_Encore des questions ! Entre lui et Gokû, je vais devenir folle._

- Combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour trouver les boules du dragon ?

Bulma fit mine de réfléchir. Il ne devait pas savoir la vérité puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence du radar.

- Deux ans, je crois, répondit-elle.

- Tu crois ou tu es sûre ?

- Je… Je ne me souviens plus très bien.

Elle vit tout de suite que ce genre de réponse attisait la méfiance de Végéta.

- Oui. C'est ça deux ans, se reprit-elle aussitôt.

Il croisa les bras d'un air songeur. Elle essaya de cerner l'impact de sa réponse mais le visage de Végéta restait indéchiffrable.

- Remets-toi au travail, maintenant, conclut-il simplement.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Végéta était assis sur son lit dans la pénombre. Mateto venait de le quitter en hâte pour réunir les officiers conformément à ses ordres.

Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Très mauvaises et très contrariantes. Freezer avait découvert que le prince avait quitté Végitasei. C'était formellement interdit par leurs accords. Freezer connaissait suffisamment Végéta, il voulait le garder à l'œil, ou plutôt dans la ligne de mire de ses canons. Végéta imaginait assez bien la rage dans laquelle le lézard devait se trouver et le danger qu'il représentait désormais.

Car le plus important n'était pas là. Le plus dangereux était qu'il avait dépêché des hommes pour le retrouver et comprendre ce qu'il manigançait. Et Végéta ne voulait pas de Freezer ou de sa clique ici. Surtout avec cette histoire de boules de cristal. Ces boules devaient lui revenir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Et il lui fallait une carte sérieuse de la planète. Cette foutue planète était constituée en grande partie d'océans interminables. De l'eau à perte de vue.

Végéta ressassait tout cela depuis trois jours. Ces boules représentaient la chance de sa vie et maintenant que les hommes de Freezer étaient à ses trousses, il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser.

Il était retourné voir la femme plusieurs fois sous couvert de surveiller l'avancée des travaux. Il l'avait observée. Elle semblait vraiment savoir beaucoup de choses et pourrait être une solution à plusieurs de ses problèmes. _D'autant qu'elle a déjà invoqué le dragon_.

Il avait aussi compris que la terreur pure n'était une bonne façon de procéder avec elle. Il fallait lui faire peur mais ça ne suffisait pas. Quand elle avait trop peur, son instinct de survie ne garantissait plus sa fiabilité. Et, sa proximité avec Kakarott la rendait suspecte.

Après les avoir surpris, il avait préféré s'assurer que Kakarott ne puisse plus se rendre au laboratoire et avait installé une sentinelle pour l'en empêcher. Il avait essayé une fois mais quand il avait compris le véto du prince, il s'était tenu tranquille. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, ces deux-là ?_

Il se souvint du baiser quand il était arrivé. Manifestement, Kakarott avait dû prendre goût aux terriennes. Mais le goût n'avait pas semblé partagé. Il l'avait frappée ce jour-là et elle avait toujours l'air de le haïr plus ou moins. Qu'avait-elle dit à son sujet ? Ils avaient été amis, _dans une autre vie_.

Le bruit de la pluie battante sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. Il était temps de bouger ses pions. Il se leva, ajusta son armure et quitta sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

Quand il arriva dans le laboratoire, il alluma aussitôt la lumière. La femme dormait sur le matelas qu'on lui avait jeté sur le sol, enroulée dans une couverture. La violence des néons ne parvinrent pas à l'extirper de son sommeil.

Il mit un coup de pied dans son lit de fortune. Elle sursauta et se redressa aussitôt en panique, les yeux crispés par la lumière.

Elle leva la tête vers lui avec incompréhension.

- On part. Viens, annonça t-il laconiquement

- Où ça ? marmonna t-elle, sans bouger.

- Discute pas ! Lève-toi et suis-moi.

Elle obéit mais continua à protester.

- J'ai pas fini la salle…

- Laisse tomber ça. On Va chercher les boules de cristal. Tu vas m'aider.

- Oh.

Elle resta immobile, mettant les nerfs du Saïyen à rude épreuve.

- Laisse-moi prendre du matériel qui pourra nous être utile, dit-elle en empoignant un sac vide dans un coin.

- On a pas le temps, bouge-toi, ordonna t-il.

- Tu les veux, ces boules, hein ? Fais-moi confiance, répliqua t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

Il soupira. _J'ai pas le choix._

_T'as pas le choix, _pensa Bulma qui était au comble de l'excitation à l'idée de sortir de sa prison. C'était une occasion qu'elle n'aurait pas osé espérer une minute. Elle avait bien fait de lui parler des boules. Après coup, elle avait senti que ça le travaillait implacablement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait en faire mais elle veillerait à ce qu'il n'en fasse rien. Aussi puissant soit-il, elle avait ses armes à elle et c'est elle qui ferait le vœu.

Elle eut vite terminé de remplir son sac et le suivit. Il marcha jusqu'à une cour à l'arrière du Palais, dans laquelle trois ou quatre aéronefs étaient parqués. Les quelques soldats qu'ils croisèrent se contentèrent de s'écarter sur leur chemin, sans poser aucune question.

Bulma avançait fièrement derrière lui, profitant de l'impression que les marques de respect lui étaient adressées. Quelle ironie de sortir d'ici avec tant d'honneur.

Ils embarquèrent dans l'un des engins et Bulma releva qu'ils partaient seuls. _De mieux en mieux_. Se débarrasser de lui sera déjà assez compliqué.

Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait.

- Il nous faut des cartes, où faut-il aller ? demanda t-il en arrivant dans le cockpit.

Il dépendait tout à fait d'elle à cet instant et ça le rendait fou. Une femme si faible. Il aurait pu jouer la manière forte mais il savait que la peur lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. _Kakarott s'est fait construire une salle d'entraînement par elle, sans même la frapper…._Il devrait pouvoir gagner sa confiance aussi.

Elle s'installa aux commandes et décolla sans répondre.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda t-il avec insistance, ennuyé par son silence.

- On va chercher des cartes. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Y a rien sur votre GPS, hein ? Vous avez détruit tous les satellites…

- C'est un reproche ?

- Ca ? Oh, à peine une remarque…Si j'étais autorisée à faire des reproches, je ne commencerai pas par là…

Il eut un reniflement de dédain et détourna la tête. Il la trouvait un peu trop joyeuse et cela attisait sa méfiance. Elle s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir. Mais dès qu'elle lui aurait procuré ce dont il avait besoin, il avait sa petite idée sur la façon dont il en finirait avec elle.

- Mais pourquoi vous détruisez tout comme ça ? Pourquoi vous tuez tout le monde ? demanda t-elle avec une certaine candeur.

La question le surprit. Il ne trouva aucune réponse sur le coup.

- C'est comme ça, grogna t-il, mais puisque tu as envie de parler, raconte-moi comment Kakarott s'est infiltré chez les terriens.

La personnalité de Kakarott le fascinait. Tout d'abord, soldat de quatrième classe, il avait tout naturellement fait sa place parmi les officiers. L'intérêt que le prince lui avait porté avait bien sûr aidé, leurs entraînements quotidiens en avaient impressionnés plus d'un.

Ceci étant, il n'avait jamais été officiellement gradé. Pourtant les simples soldats le craignaient et l'appelaient « Seigneur », les officiers eux-mêmes lui faisaient une place au mess. L'intendance lui avait réservé une cellule individuelle plutôt que le dortoir. Mille détails qui n'avaient pas échappé à Végéta. Lui-même devait admettre qu'il avait accepté de sa part un comportement qu'il n'aurait pas toléré chez d'autres. Kakarott était définitivement _différent_. Saïyen sans l'être.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de Gokû, répondit Bulma dont le visage s'était assombri.

- Vous êtes amants ?

Elle sursauta et lui lança un œil bizarre.

- Ek ! Pas vraiment, non ! Tu dis ça à cause du labo, l'autre jour ? Te fais pas d'idée, il s'apprêtait à…

_Bulma, ta grande gueule !_ Elle s'interrompit. Il la regarda longuement, attendant la suite. Comme elle ne venait pas et que la femme avait subitement décidé de rester silencieuse, il se leva et annonça qu'il allait finir sa nuit à l'arrière.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Gokû avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Il réfléchissait à l'urgence de se débarrasser de Bulma et à trouver un moyen de quitter tranquillement le quartier général des Saïyens.

Végéta l'empêchait de faire ces deux choses.

L'accès au laboratoire était devenu impossible et Gokû commençait à étudier sérieusement une façon plus vicieuse d'atteindre sa cible. Du poison ou un sous-fifre. Aucune de ces deux options ne lui plaisaient réellement mais il commençait à réaliser qu'il n'aurait pas le choix si il ne voulait pas que Bulma finisse par compromettre ses plans avec sa langue trop pendue.

Mais Végéta était malin. Il avait senti qu'il était de son intérêt de le tenir à distance de Bulma. Et il ne voulait pas laisser Gokû aller à sa guise sur la planète. _Où je suis, tu restes._

Ca faisait dix jours que les Saïyens étaient arrivés sur la planète. Dix jours qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il ne supportait pas sa race il n'aurait jamais sa place dans l'ombre du prince, ni nulle part parmi ce peuple. La petite troupe de soldats importés de Végitasei avait mis tout juste une semaine à chasser et réunir les quelques survivants que Gokû avait laissés disséminés sur la planète.

Ils avaient été triés en fonction de leur utilité et une partie avait déjà été envoyée sur Végitasei. Il s'était personnellement arrangé pour que Bulma reste. Ca avait été un mauvais calcul mais il avait préféré la garder sous la main. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle approcherait Végéta de si près. S'il n'avait pas gaffé, le premier jour…

Les mouvements de va et vient dans le couloir le sortirent de la somnolence dans laquelle sa réflexion avait fini par le plonger.

Il écouta les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Les bribes de conversation l'intriguèrent. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte. En recoupant les paroles qui provenaient de l'extérieur, il comprit que Freezer était la cause de cette agitation nocturne. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit passer quelques officiers mal réveillés en train d'ajuster leurs armures précipitamment.

Il referma la porte. Cette désorganisation des troupes était peut-être une chance à saisir. Il s'habilla en hâte et sortit.

Il rasa les murs mais personne ne faisait attention à sa présence. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, il réussit à cerner la cause exacte de la panique. Freezer avait appris que Végéta avait quitté Végitasei et avait envoyé des troupes à sa recherche. Le château ressemblait à une petite fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait mis un coup de pied.

Gokû n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le laboratoire. La sentinelle, appelée à des tâches plus cruciales, avait quitté son poste.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et alluma la lumière. Il eut la surprise de découvrir le matelas vide. Il fronça les sourcils et ramassa la couverture. Elle était à peine tiède de la chaleur corporelle de Bulma.

_Saleté. Tu t'es quand même pas enfuie ?_

Il quitta rageusement la pièce. Il n'avait pas le temps de la chercher. Avec un peu de chance, elle se ferait tuer sans son aide. Il allait devoir faire autrement et prendre des risques. De toute façon l'inaction de ces derniers jours commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Il regagna sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. La pluie battante le gifla aussitôt. Il détourna la tête pour éviter de faire face au vent pour sauter sur la corniche qui courait le long du mur extérieur. Il s'avança jusqu'à la balconnière de pierre un peu plus loin et plongea sa main dans la terre.

C'était devenu une vraie bouillasse. Il fouilla un peu et trouva le paquet qu'il y avait déposé quelques jours auparavant.

Il regagna l'intérieur et déplia le tissu avec précaution. Le radar semblait intact, quoiqu'un peu humide. Il avait bien fait de le cacher. Végéta avait fait fouiller sa chambre pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Il alluma l'appareil avec angoisse après l'avoir soigneusement essuyé. Une petite lumière éclaira faiblement l'écran. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, aussitôt muselé par l'extinction du radar.

_Merde…_

Il le secoua un peu mais l'écran restait désormais obstinément obscur. Il soupira rageusement. Il le plaça dans son armure et retourna à la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit noire. Il resta un instant accroupi sur le rebord pour essayer de détecter les _ki _de soldat qui aurait pu repérer son envol.

Subitement, son esprit fut frappé par quelque chose de _vraiment_ anormal. Il sentait Végéta. Mais non pas _dans _le château avec ses officiers, mais seul, _à l'extérieur_, déjà loin, et qui s'éloignait encore.

Gokû fronça les sourcils. Il s'envola aussitôt dans sa direction.

Quand il s'était trouvé en vue de l'aéronef, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il le suivit un moment discrètement avant de ressentir, très faible, la présence de Bulma. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Végéta avait quitté le château en pleine alerte. Il ne voyait qu'un scénario possible et il ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Elle a parlé. Il sait pour le radar. Il lui a demandé d'en fabriquer un et ils sont partis chercher les boules. _

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il avait été à deux doigts de lui régler son compte. Il avait échoué et elle risquait de ruiner ses plans. Si Végéta se mettait à la recherche des boules, tout serait _extrêmement_ plus compliqué.

Il sortit son radar et réessaya de l'allumer. En vain.

A cet instant, le vaisseau se posa dans une plaine. Gokû décida de rester en retrait et atterrit sur une petite falaise qui culminait sur la prairie et lui permettait de guetter tout mouvement.

Il tripotait son radar en réévaluant son plan d'action. Finalement, il aurait besoin de Bulma pour réparer le radar, ou en fabriquer un autre. Et Végéta ne savait pas repérer les présences sans son stupide monocle.

Subitement, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit. Végéta en sortit et s'envola. Gokû hésita un instant, avait-il tué Bulma pour partir chercher les boules avec le radar qu'elle lui aurait fabriqué ? Ou la situation se présentait-elle différemment ? Il sentait l'aura vital de Bulma dans le vaisseau. Il décida finalement d'aller voir s'il pouvait en tirer quelque chose. Il serait toujours temps de rattraper Végéta qu'il pouvait détecter à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il vola jusqu'à l'entrée du vaisseau. Tout était silencieux. Il pénétra dans le cockpit et constata qu'il était vide. Il fit un tour d'inspection et eut la satisfaction de trouver le monocle de Végéta posé dans un coin. _T'es bien sûr de toi, Altesse._ Il le réduisit en miettes d'une main.

Il continua son exploration à l'arrière de l'appareil. Il découvrit Bulma endormie sur une couchette. L'un de ses poignets était relié au montant du lit par des menottes. _Il a encore besoin d'elle donc il n'a pas de radar. Ca se présente bien._

Il la secoua. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent dès qu'elle le reconnut. Elle se recroquevilla en criant, affolée de découvrir par la même occasion qu'elle était menottée au lit.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, bordel ! Je vais pas te toucher ! ordonna t-il.

Elle se calma un peu quand il posa sa main sur son bras en signe de paix, sans lui faire de mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla t-elle , sur ses gardes.

- Je suis ton ami. Je viens te libérer, dit-il en souriant.

- Va te faire, Gokû ! J'ai plus d'amis, tu les a tous tués ! marmonna t-elle.

- Comme tu es négative ! répliqua t-il avec amusement en arrachant les menottes. Viens, on y va.

Comme il s'éloignait, elle ne bougeait pas. Il se retourna et croisa les bras.

- Tu vas pas rester avec lui ? Il va finir par te violer, tu sais. T'as pas vu comment il te regarde ? lança t-il.

- Et toi, tu vas pas finir par me tuer ? Tes coups de pression, tu te les gardes, Gokû.

Il pencha la tête.

- Tu m'en veux pour le coup au labo, hein ? Réfléchis bien. Ne vaut-il pas mieux un danger connu qu'un danger inconnu ? Ne me force pas à t'assomer, lui lança t-il.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle ne se leurrait pas. Gokû avait besoin d'elle soudainement, il ne la tuerait pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tandis que Végéta avait besoin d'elle pour l'instant et la tuerait à coup sûr quand ce ne serait plus le cas. Par ailleurs, elle connaissait mieux la façon de fonctionner de Gokû alors que Végéta était carrément imprévisible et caractériel.

Elle se leva, prit son sac d'outils et le suivit.

- Grouille-toi, Bulma. Il va revenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne trop de choses.

Il la saisit par la taille et s'envola vers une forêt à proximité.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'orée du bois, une onde d'énergie les frôla et explosa dans un bosquet juste à côté d'eux. Gokû eu tout juste le temps de dévier son vol et de plonger à pic vers le sol. Bulma crispa ses doigts sur son bras. Elle le lâcha dès qu'ils furent suffisamment proche du sol et le laissa reprendre de l'altitude pour faire face à Végéta qui volaient vers eux.

Dans sa chute hasardeuse, elle se tordit une cheville mais n'y prêta pas attention, prise par la panique de s'éloigner des deux guerriers le plus vite possible. D'un coup d'œil, elle repéra leurs positions et se mit à fuir vers la forêt dans une direction opposée à la leur.

Elle courut sans s'arrêter pendant un bon moment, sursautant à chaque explosion. De temps à autres, des mouvements dans les feuillages annonçaient la chute d'arbres, rasés par la violence du combat qui faisait rage à quelques mètres.

Il n'y avait pas de chemin dans cette forêt qui ne connaissait plus le pied de l'homme, à peine quelques sentiers frayés par des bêtes sauvages. Bulma courut au hasard de ce que permettait la végétation. A mesure de sa course, la terreur faisait place à l'excitation car elle réalisait qu'elle était en train de leur _échapper_. Si elle s'en sortait bien, ils s'entretueraient et elle aurait les mains libres pour retrouver les boules. Tout à fait libres.

Durant les mois où Gokû avait disparu, elle avait caressé ce projet de reconstruire un radar pour chercher les boules et tout remettre dans l'ordre. Mais il fallait du matériel très spécial pour ça. Et la Capsule avait été totalement et tout spécialement anéantie par Gokû.

Yamcha, Krilin et elle avaient parcouru les ruines laissées par leur ami pendant des semaines, sans réussir à réunir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ils n'avaient pas compris alors que leur projet était chronométré. Ils n'avaient pas compris que Gokû reviendrait avec une armée.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les Saïyens eux-mêmes lui avaient finalement fourni tout ce qui lui manquait, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Bulma s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau. Elle entendait encore les échos de la bataille. Elle se demandait qui en sortirait vivant. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir de préférence. Elle s'assit un instant, à bout de souffle. Le dôme de feuille des arbres environnant la cachait suffisamment pour qu'elle s'accorde un répit.

Subitement elle sentit un contact dur à l'arrière de sa tête, qui rappelait étrangement le canon d'une arme.

- Bouge pas, dit une voix de femme derrière elle.

Bulma resta immobile et leva les mains. Elle sentit que son interlocutrice se reculait.

- Retourne-toi ! ordonna t-elle.

Elle se leva et obéit pour se retrouver face à une femme brune qui la tenait en joug. En voyant le visage de Bulma, elle fronça un sourcil et hésita.

- Tu es… une terrienne ?

Bulma regarda son uniforme et comprit aussitôt sa méfiance.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne fais pas partie de cette bande de brutes. Mon nom est Bulma, répondit-elle.

La femme baissa son arme avec stupéfaction.

- Bulma ? L'amie de Gokû ?

- Tu connais Gokû ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Je suis Chichi la fille de Gyumao…On s'est rencontrée, il y a longtemps.

Bulma sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était si soulagée de trouver une vraie alliée sur son chemin.

- Je me souviens… Tu as survécu, Chichi.

Bulma pleurait presque de joie. Chichi se dégagea de son étreinte avec embarras.

- Toi aussi, tu as survécu, nota Chichi, avec une pointe de reproche. Mon père est mort.

Bulma resta muette, ne sachant que répondre. Chichi rengaina son arme à sa ceinture et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? demanda t-elle.

- Gokû se bat avec un autre Saïyen expliqua Bulma.

- Gokû ?

Chichi continuait à scruter le ciel avec incrédulité.

- Se pourrait-il qu'il regrette ce qui s'est passé ? demanda encore la jeune fille avec vague espoir, imaginant que Gokû avait peut être pris le parti de défendre la Terre contre les Saïyens.

Bulma eut le cœur gros de devoir détromper ses espérances.

- Ne t'y trompe pas. Gokû se bat pour sauver sa peau. Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous, ni avec notre destin. Je dirai même qu'il faudrait qu'on se trouve une planque rapidement.

Chichi hocha la tête.

- Comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment a-t-il pu nous faire tout ça ? Tu dois savoir quelque chose. Si au moins, je pouvais éviter de crever idiote… questionna Chichi avec dureté.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Ces hommes ont débarqué de nulle part un jour, et ils ont trouvé Gokû. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont dit. Gokû avait réussi à les faire repartir sans dégât. Mais après ça, il avait changé…

- Ils lui ont lavé le cerveau, je ne vois que ça, décréta Chichi.

Bulma secoua la tête. Elle ne croyait plus à cette version depuis longtemps. Son ami était un Saïyen, la mort et la destruction le fascinait. Elles lui étaient presque nécessaires, naturelles. Il ne vivait pas ses sentiments comme les terriens le font.

Bulma se fit la réflexion qu'il arrivait encore à se présenter comme son ami alors qu'il avait essayé de l'assassiner purement et simplement.

- Chichi, il faut se cacher, rappela Bulma.

- Peut-être que si on lui parlait… réfléchit Chichi sans se décider à bouger.

- Non, coupa Bulma, on ne va pas _parler_ à Gokû et il ne va pas redevenir _gentil_ comme tu l'as connu. On va se planquer sagement et attendre la fin de l'orage.

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle autorité que Chichi ne protesta pas. Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une grotte qui descendait vers ce qui semblait être son abri.

- Je vis ici depuis deux mois, raconta Chichi. J'ai cherché des survivants mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Les Saïyens passent parfois au-dessus de la forêt sans me repérer mais il faut faire attention.

- Gokû pourrait sentir nos _ki_, remarqua Bulma.

- Possible mais il faudrait qu'il s'approche suffisamment de la grotte. Surtout le tien est très faible. C'est un risque à prendre.

Prendre des risques faisait partie de la vie de Bulma. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Chichi sortit pour tenter de savoir où en était le combat. A son retour, elle annonça qu'il avait cessé mais elle ne savait dire s'il y avait un vainqueur et qui ça pouvait être. Bulma lui conseilla de ne pas être trop curieuse et de rester dans la grotte en attendant que le danger s'éloigne.

Elle était exténuée et s'endormit profondément, l'estomac bien rempli, tandis que Chichi l'observait les yeux pleins de questions et de doutes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Gokû maudissait le sort qui avait fait revenir Végéta avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître avec Bulma. Mais le combat qui s'en était suivi valait la peine. Le prince était dans une rage hors du commun. Gokû venait de lui démontrer que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé concernant la loyauté de son soldat.

Il avait osé le trahir. Il était un soldat de quatrième classe. Une mouche. Et il venait contrarier ses plans, manigançant dans son dos avec une _femme terrienne_, qu'on pouvait tuer d'un seul coup de poing.

Gokû crut qu'il allait exploser dès le premier coup. Jamais il n'avait eu un adversaire aussi rapide, aussi violent, aussi volontaire de le tuer. Il dut monter de niveau très vite. Cela sembla décupler la fureur de l'autre qui perçut à quel point il avait été floué.

Dès le début, Végéta eut le dessus. Gokû en réchappa de peu à plusieurs reprises. Mais très vite, le prince s'aperçut que son soldat ne répliquait quasiment pas. _L'enfoiré, il observe._

C'était effectivement la tactique de Gokû qui, dans le fond, connaissait les principes de combat essentiels de Végéta pour s'être entraîné avec lui tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines.

A ce moment, le rapport de force s'inversa radicalement car Gokû commença à rendre les coups et à organiser ses propres attaques. Végéta comprit assez vite, sans l'accepter tout de suite, qu'il avait peu de chance de l'emporter.

Alors qu'il commençait à manquer de force et à accuser des blessures de plus en plus sérieuses, une détonation extraordinaire se fit entendre au loin et le ciel se colora étrangement. Le phénomène stoppa net les combattants. Ils scrutèrent l'horizon, en suspens.

Gokû croisa les bras et prit un air contrarié. Les deux Saïyens flottaient à quelques mètres du sol.

- Les hommes de Freezer ont débarqué, annonça Gokû avec ennui.

Végéta serra les dents.

- Mais c'est toi qu'ils cherchent, non ? ajouta son adversaire.

Le prince tourna des yeux écarquillés vers lui. Il avait définitivement abandonné tout semblant de déférence envers lui.

Ils me préfèreraient vivants, mais oui, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, marmonna t-il rageusement.

Végéta se remit à fixer la direction du quartier général où il avait laissé ses hommes et ses officiers. On pouvait sentir leurs énergies vitales disparaître une à une, tandis que celles des hommes de Freezer irradiaient littéralement. Tandis que le prince restait concentré sur l'horizon, Gokû lui asséna un coup derrière la nuque qui l'expédia brutalement au sol, inconscient.

Il n'avait pas agi très honnêtement mais il était pris par le temps. _Quel dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu finir_.

Il descendit jusqu'à la terre ferme et s'engagea dans la forêt en appelant Bulma avec entrain. Il se demanda où cette idiote avait bien pu croire qu'elle pourrait se cacher.

Il était pressé maintenant, avec les hommes de Freezer dans les parages. Elle était dans la forêt, c'était certain, elle ne serait pas allée se mettre à découvert. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, suivant les traces de son passage dans la végétation sauvage. Il commençait à avoir faim et cela accentua sa mauvaise humeur.

Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne repérait pas son aura. Cela l'inquiétait. Par ailleurs, il avait été blessé.

Il prit donc le parti de faire une halte malgré l'enchainement des événements. Il trouva un ruisseau et défit son armure. Il posa précautionneusement le radar au creux d'une racine d'arbres après avoir une nouvelle fois essayé vainement de le rallumer. Il constata que la bagarre avec Végéta avait en plus fissuré le cadran. _Il est temps de trouver Bulma._

Il s'avança dans l'eau gelée et nettoya ses blessures pour vérifier leur gravité. Il ne vit rien de réellement inquiétant. Il arracha un morceau de son uniforme pour se constituer un pansement sur l'une de ses plaies dont le saignement persistait.

Tandis qu'il venait de terminer son bandage, il entendit un caillou rouler derrière lui. Il avait toujours les pieds dans l'eau. Il ne bougea pas et réajusta ses vêtements le plus naturellement du monde.

- Tu en as mis un temps à sortir de ta cachette, dit-il en se retournant.

Chichi se tenait sur la berge, son arme braquée directement sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil.

- T'aurais pas vu une femme avec les cheveux bleus ? lui demanda t-il sans relever la menace.

Elle le fixait avec détermination, le doigt sur la gâchette sans un vacillement.

- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il sortit de l'eau calmement et ramassa son armure qu'il enfila précautionneusement. Elle garda le moindre de ses mouvements dans son viseur en prenant soin de rester à distance de lui.

- Bien sûr que tu as vu cette femme. Tu me suis depuis un moment. Rien ne t'échappe dans cette partie de la forêt, pas vrai ?

- Gokû ! cria t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

- On se connaît ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? La fille de Gyumao, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de dépit.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Chichi ! Tu es encore là, alors ? On dû se louper à un moment, répondit-il distraitement en ramassant le radar et en le calant à nouveau dans son plastron.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Gokû ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait tout ça de ta propre volonté.

Il plissa les yeux. Cette grue commençait à le bassiner sérieusement. Pourquoi tout le monde lui servait-il la même rengaine ? Les humains étaient trop émotifs.

- Où est Bulma ? grogna t-il sur un ton menaçant, en avançant vers elle

- N'approche pas ! hurla t-elle.

Elle tira un coup. Il était déjà proche. La balle ricocha sur son armure et se planta dans le tronc d'un arbre derrière elle. Il n'y prêta pas attention et saisit son arme avec irritation. Elle eut un cri de panique et se mit en position d'attaque.

Il scruta le misérable pistolet et posa les yeux sur elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? lui demanda t-il.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je suis sûre que tu es manipulé.

_Quelle conne ! Si je la frappe, je risque de l'assommer. Je dois trouver Bulma._ Il regarda à nouveau le pistolet et le pointa sur elle.

- Et sur toi, ça fait quel effet ? lança t-il.

Elle se figea et leva les mains pour marquer sa résignation. _Ah, ça marche…_Il sourit.

- Conduis-moi à Bulma, ordonna t-il en la tenant en joug.

Elle hésita, puis finit par se mettre en marche, le Saïyen sur ses talons.

- Gokû, je ne peux pas croire que tu me ferais du mal. Quand on était petits…

- Hey ! Ferme-la ! C'est toi qui m'a tiré dessus, non ? J'ai un coup d'avance, coupa t-il.

Elle se raidit et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la grotte. Quand elle voulut entrer il la tira par le vêtement pour la faire stopper.

- Elle est là ? demanda Gokû

Chichi hocha la tête. Gokû baissa son arme et l'entraîna loin de l'entrée.

- Je parie qu'elle dort, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, comme si il avait craint de la réveiller.

_Bulma n'aurait jamais laissé sortir cette idiote de sa cachette. Soit elle est pas là, soit elle dort._

Chichi acquiesça. Elle retrouvait une attitude et un ton plus conforme au Gokû qu'elle connaissait. Ils s'éloignèrent encore un peu.

- Ne la réveillons pas, décréta-t-il avec un air complice.

- Gokû, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Chichi avec un vague espoir dans la voix.

Il lui sourit gentiment et haussa les épaules en prenant un air mystérieux. Puis, il leva l'arme au niveau de sa tête et tira un seul coup. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser. Sa tête fut projetée en arrière et son corps s'effondra lourdement. Gokû regarda Chichi qui gisait avec une expression de stupeur sur le visage, puis le pistolet.

_C'est efficace. Pas très drôle, un peu bruyant mais efficace. _

Il jeta l'arme et repartit vers l'entrée de la grotte.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Il eut la bonne surprise de trouver des victuailles dans la grotte. Il se mit à manger avidement. Des bougies et une petite lanterne éclairaient les lieux. Bulma dormait à poings fermés dans un coin. Il ne la réveilla pas tout de suite, désireux de déjeuner tranquillement.

L'arrivée des soldats de Freezer était contrariante mais en réalité, il calcula que ça n'aurait pour conséquence que d'accélérer le timing. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était Végéta, _vivant de préférence_. Ils n'allaient pas raser la planète tout de suite. Et ils ne les poursuivraient pas non plus.

Il fallait juste se dépêcher et éviter de croiser leur route. Le bilan n'était pas si mauvais. Il était débarrassé de Végéta, qui ne pourrait les retrouver sans son monocle, et qui ne connaissait pas du tout la Terre. Il avait Bulma sous la main. Bref, toutes les cartes en main.

Il s'étira après avoir fini son repas.

- Bulma ! Debout ! appela t-il.

Elle se recroquevilla en grognant. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua.

- Bulma !

Elle ouvrit les yeux tout d'un coup et s'assit pour le trouver accroupi en face d'elle. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Gokû ? Comment… s'exclama t-elle avec une pointe de lassitude.

- Je vois que tu es contente de me trouver en vie. Allez, on a du pain sur la planche. Lève-toi.

- Où est Chichi ? demanda t-elle soudain avec méfiance.

- Chichi ?

- La jeune fille brune qui était avec moi. C'est la fille Gyumao.

- Oh, cette jeune fille, là ? C'était la fille de Gyumao ?

Le regard de Bulma s'assombrit.

- Tu l'as tuée ? cria t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Il la retint par les poignets.

- Non, Bulma, je te jure que non ! Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? protesta t-il avec véhémence.

Elle se calma un peu.

- Végéta l'a tuée, affirma t-il.

Bulma sursauta.

- Pourquoi ? bredouilla t-elle, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Il l'a trouvée sur sa route… Mais rassure-toi, je lui ai réglé son compte maintenant.

Bulma fondit en larmes et appuya son front contre le plastron de Gokû.

- Vous êtes tous des monstres ! se lamenta t-elle en sanglotant.

Il mit sa main sur sa nuque dans un geste consolateur.

- Allez, c'était pas vraiment une copine…chuchota t-il. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va invoquer le dragon et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Elle se redressa subitement figée.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ? Tu as besoin d'un radar ?

Il sortit son radar de son armure et le lui montra.

_- J'ai_ un radar. Mais il faut le réparer.

Bulma écarquilla les yeux. Il avait un radar depuis le début, cet enfoiré. Maintenant qu'il était hors service, il n'avait plus l'intention de lui fracasser la tête comme avant. Elle saisit l'appareil avec précaution.

- Il faut faire vite Bulma. Il y a de nouveaux arrivants sur la Terre. Ils sont à la recherche de Végéta mais dès qu'ils l'auront trouvé, ils raseront la planète sans aucun doute possible.

Bulma encaissa cette nouvelle sans un mot. Elle regarda Gokû avec méfiance et laissa glisser le radar de sa main.

- Hey ! Gaffe ! s'exclama t-il en le rattrapant avec habileté

- Et alors, dis-moi ce que tu as l'intention de demander au Dragon ?

- Mais ce que je veux le plus au monde, Bulma. Que tout soit comme avant l'arrivée des Saïyens.

Il jouait si bien. Des années d'expérience. Mais Bulma aussi avait de la pratique.

- Tu te fous vraiment de moi, Son ?

- Pourquoi je te mentirais, Bulma ?

- Pour que je te répare le radar, par exemple ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda.

- Bulma, tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps de discuter ? Toi aussi tu veux invoquer le Dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Répare le radar, c'est tout.

- Non. Vous êtes tous des brutes. Et quand on croit qu'on a touché le fond, vous nous ramenez des abrutis encore plus sauvages. Dès que j'aurai réparé le radar, tu me tueras comme Végéta a tué Chichi…

Elle détourna la tête et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il perdait patience mais il connaissait Bulma dans cet état, elle ne lui donnerait rien par la force. Rien ne servait de s'énerver.

Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû tuer Chichi, elle aurait fait une bonne monnaie d'échange pour le radar. _Trop tard._

« Bulma » chuchota t-il d'un ton suppliant à son oreille. Il passa sa langue sur sa joue pour lécher ses larmes. Elle le repoussa faiblement. « Laisse-moi » murmura t-elle. Il la regarda. Il n'avait plus envie de la laisser. Il passa outre sa protestation et but les larmes sur sa deuxième joue.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda d'un air fatigué. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle le laissa faire, sans réagir.

Après un instant, il mangeait ses lèvres avec empressement en la retenant par les épaules. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras pour stabiliser son équilibre mais elle se retrouva bientôt allongée sur le sol sous l'insistance de ses assauts.

Les mains de Gokû descendirent et passèrent sous son armure. Il la dégraffa d'un coup sec pour l'ouvrir et avoir mieux accès à son corps.

Elle agrippa une de ses mains.

- Gokû ! Gokû ! finit-elle par protester.

Il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda.

- Hmm ?

- Je te hais ! Je vais te tuer un jour ! murmura t-elle.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en souriant avant de dégager sa main et de reprendre son baiser.

Cette fois-ci, elle le lui rendit.

Elle le laissa se débarrasser de son armure et retirer la sienne avec dextérité. Elle lâcha totalement prise et réalisa que ça n'était plus arrivé depuis tellement longtemps. Oubliés la peur, la méfiance, la mort rampante, le danger à chaque instant, la douleur… rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Son corps réagissait avec instinct dès qu'il l'a touchait et lui-même témoignait une ardeur qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il y avait un mélange de violence et de douceur dans sa façon de faire. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça mais sur l'instant, ça la comblait complètement.

Il la pénétra avec impatience et elle eut un petit cri de surprise et de protestation. Il se rappela sa vulnérabilité et calma sa ferveur. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et cala sa tête dans ses mains pour lui épargner la dureté du sol pierreux puis continua son va-et-vient. Elle avait fermé les yeux et respirait bruyamment.

Il avait niché sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et passa sa langue le long de son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur qui ajoutait à son désir. Elle se mit à gémir et à s'agripper plus fermement à lui pour l'inviter à accélérer la cadence.

Il se redressa un peu pour la regarder. Il guettait le moindre de ses changements d'expression en fonction de ses mouvements. Finalement il accentua sa vigueur, jusqu'à entendre sa jouissance. Alors, il se libéra en elle avec un grognement rauque.

Quand il eut fini, elle attira sa tête contre son épaule. Ils s'endormirent très vite, tous les deux exténués, oubliant le monde extérieur.


	15. Entracte

**Entracte :**

**Pour les quelques-uns qui suivent, et je les en remercie, je vous annonce que j'ai fini. Il y aura 19 chapitres + épilogue. Relecture, corrections et vraie vie obligent, j'essaye d'en mettre deux en ligne tous les jours. Je vous laisse compter. **

**Merci à mes supporters qui commentent avec allégresse.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Quand Végéta ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il calcula que l'après-midi devait être bien avancé. Dès qu'il voulut bouger, son corps lui rappela instantanément Kakarott. La flamme de la colère s'alluma aussitôt dans son esprit.

Il parvint à se relever mais ne put que constater qu'il était en piteux état. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait deux préoccupations : Kakarott et les hommes de Freezer. Il se tourna vers l'aéronef qu'il avait pris avec la femme. Il avait un peu souffert au cours de la bataille mais le contenu devait être intact.

Il s'y rendit et explora ce qui restait du cockpit. Finalement, il tomba sur une petite valise. Il l'ouvrit rapidement; à l'intérieur, il saisit une seringue qu'il se planta dans le bras sans ménagement avant de la laisser tomber négligemment. Il inspira et attendit.

Le produit fit bientôt effet. Il s'empara d'une poignée d'autres seringues et les rangea dans son armure avec précaution, puis il se tourna vers la forêt.

_Tu n'es pas le seul à cacher ton jeu, Kakarott. Moi aussi, je sais apprendre mes leçons._ Végéta se concentra et détecta sans aucune difficulté l'aura de son soldat renégat. _Tu n'es pas allé bien loin. _Il abaissa son propre _ki _au maximum et se mit en route.

Kakarott n'avait pas compris que son prince avait capté et mis en pratique la détection et la modulation de l'aura. Il n'avait pas compris non plus qu'il avait repéré très vite qu'il les suivait après leur départ du quartier général. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que la halte dans la prairie avait été un piège pour l'obliger à se dévoiler.

Evidemment, Végéta avait plutôt prévu de le tuer que de se faire interrompre par l'arrivée des soldats de Freezer. Il n'avait pas non plus anticipé que Kakarott le mettrait au tapis si lâchement.

Le prince suivit le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte. Il s'arrêta et réfléchit. La femme était avec lui. Il s'étonnait de l'insistance de Kakarott à s'encombrer de cette terrienne.

Quelle valeur avait-elle pour lui ? Il était clair que Kakarott avait l'intention de réunir les boules du dragon. Pour quelle autre raison lui aurait-il caché leur existence, si ce n'est pour s'en emparer lui-même ? Mais qu'est-ce que la femme venait faire dans tout ça ?

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était venu la chercher pour la _sauver_ ou un truc dans le genre. Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans le laboratoire, le jour où il les avait surpris, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une marque d'affection. Et elle témoignait elle-même une méfiance évidente à l'encontre de Kakarott.

Donc, elle devait avoir un intérêt pour chercher les boules de cristal. Végéta décida d'attendre qu'ils sortent. Il les suivrait de loin, le temps de comprendre. Il s'éloigna de l'entrée de la grotte et s'adossa à un arbre en retrait, en espérant qu'il n'allait pas camper ici indéfiniment. Les soldats de Freezer n'étaient pas encore dans le coin mais ils avaient déjà exterminé quasiment toute sa troupe de saïyens.

Dès la première minute, l'attente lui parut interminable. Il soupira.

Subitement la femme émergea de la grotte, seule. Elle avait toujours son sac en bandoulière. Il se redressa, intrigué de ne pas voir Kakarott sur ses talons. Elle s'engagea à l'extérieur avec assurance.

Il marcha vers elle sans hésitation et lui barra le chemin. Elle se figea.

- Comme on se retrouve. Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce que Kakarott te veux ?

Bulma fronça les sourcils. _Il n'est pas censé être hors course, celui-là ?_

Quand elle s'était réveillée, Gokû dormait encore profondément. Visiblement, il avait un sérieux déficit de sommeil parce qu'un rien le réveillait en temps normal. Elle avait pu se défaire de son étreinte et s'habiller, sans qu'il bouge d'un iota. A nouveau, ça lui avait paru une bonne occasion de lui fausser compagnie. D'autant qu'elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas réparé son petit radar.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait en face de Végéta. Un vague désespoir s'empara d'elle. Elle recula tandis qu'il avançait.

- Alors ? on refait un peu de voltige ? J'ai d'autres cartes dans ma manche si tu préfères.

Il la saisit brutalement par le cou.

- Gokû ! hurla t-elle

Végéta sourit et la traîna jusqu'au ruisseau tandis qu'elle continuait à s'égosiller pour essayer de faire porter sa voix au-delà des parois de la grotte.

Il plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put. Il attendit un peu. Quand les bulles d'air se firent plus rares à la surface de l'eau, il la souleva à l'air libre. Elle inspira avec force en crachant et en toussant, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage.

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques ou on recommence ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle pour répondre. Il s'apprêtait à renouveler l'opération mais Gokû le retint d'une main ferme.

- Non, dit-il simplement.

Végéta planta se yeux dans les siens et lâcha Bulma qui tomba à genoux dans l'eau en se tenant la gorge, crachant toujours. Elle rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'à la berge pour s'y assoir et essayer de purger ses poumons de tout élément liquide.

- Tu veux les boules de cristal ? demanda Gokû.

- Comme toi, répondit Végéta.

- Bulma peut fabriquer un radar capable de les détecter

Végéta sursauta. Comment ces deux-là avaient-ils pu lui cacher ça ? Il détestait cette impression d'avoir été arnaqué.

Les deux saïyens croisèrent les bras et posèrent les yeux sur elle. Elle se sentit comme une dinde sous le regard d'un cuistot. Gokû avait l'air fâché qu'elle ait tenté de s'esquiver comme elle l'avait fait. Elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas très fair-play mais lui fracasser la tête contre une table de labo, ça non plus, ça ne l'avait pas été. _Des fois, chacun pour soi_.

- Alors, Bulma ? Tu me le répares mon radar ?

- Donne ! répondit-elle avec défi.

Il sortit le radar de son armure. Végéta retint un mouvement de colère en découvrant que Kakarott détenait depuis le départ un de ces précieux engins. Pourtant il avait fait fouiller toutes ses affaires…. Il veillerait décidément à lui concocter une mort des plus affreuses.

Gokû jeta un œil à Bulma et hésita. Elle était assise là sur la berge en train de s'essorer les cheveux avec mauvaise humeur. Et il n'aimait pas son petit air. _Mais il n'avait pas le choix._

Elle le regarda avec une étincelle d'amusement dans l'œil lui faisant signe de la main pour qu'il lui envoie son sésame. _Tu n'as pas le choix._

- Souviens-toi de ne pas faire de choses inconsidérée, lança Végéta.

Gokû envoya le radar et elle l'attrapa au vol. Elle le scruta et le manipula.

- Mais, dites-moi, si je le répare. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui va t'arriver si tu le répares pas ? hurla Végéta avec exaspération.

Gokû posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

- Si tu l'amoches trop, elle nous servira à rien, lui rappela t-il.

Bulma fixa Gokû. _Il croit quand même pas que je vais lui faire plaisir parce qu'on a couché ensemble. Avec ce psychopathe dans les parages, je n'ai plus aucune chance de rester en vie_. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il est foutu ! décréta t-elle en le balançant dans le ruisseau.

Les deux Saïyens poussèrent un cri d'horreur à l'unisson et Gokû tenta de récupérer le radar dans le courant.

- Ca, en revanche, ça marche ! annonça Bulma en sortant un appareil de son sac.

Végéta et Gokû se figèrent. Elle tenait triomphalement un radar un peu différent à bout de bras. Végéta se jeta sur elle. Elle tomba à la renverse et il lui arracha des mains. Gokû ne bougea pas.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? glapit Végéta avec autorité.

Bulma se releva en s'époussetant. Elle le lui reprit.

- Ca, ça fonctionne à la voix de son maître. Et son maître, c'est moi, expliqua t-elle calmement.

A nouveau, les deux Saïyens eurent un cri de surprise simultané.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille, Bulma ? demanda Gokû sur un ton menaçant.

- Commande vocale, Son ! J'ai eu tout le temps et les moyens de mettre ça au point dans le laboratoire de son Altesse.

Végéta et Gokû échangèrent un regard incrédule.

- Donc, plus de Bulma, plus de radar, c'est vu ? conclut-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Les deux guerriers restèrent un moment estomaqué, les poings serrés. Elle remit le radar dans son sac.

- Et la première boule est pas loin, ajouta t-elle. On y va ?


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Tandis que Végéta était allé se reposer après leur départ du quartier général, abandonnant les commandes à Bulma, elle avait profité de l'occasion pour régler quelques détails. Elle avait notamment localisé la première boule de cristal et orienté leur itinéraire vers le lieu désigné par le radar.

C'est pourquoi, il n'était en réalité qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur but.

Le reste était moins simple. Derrière la forêt, ils se trouvèrent face à un volcan, ancien mais toujours en activité. La boule était quelque part sur cette montagne instable.

- Où ? demanda Gokû en scrutant les parois rocheuses.

Tout le petit groupe avait stoppé son avancée au pied du volcan.

- Je ne sais pas te dire exactement, il faudrait survoler avec le radar, soupira Bulma.

- C'est dangereux de voler. Les hommes de Freezer pourraient nous repérer, objecta Végéta.

- Très bien, j'y vais avec Bulma, tu nous attends. Après tout, c'est toi qu'ils veulent, proposa Gokû.

- T'as fini de me prendre pour un imbécile, Kakarott ? grogna Végéta, je vais surtout veiller à ce que t'approches plus de cette bonne femme. Je vais aller avec elle, tu nous suis si tu veux.

- Hey ! Je m'appelle Bulma !

Personne ne prêta attention aux protestations de Bulma. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Finalement, sans un mot Végéta prit Bulma par la taille et s'envola avec elle.

Elle tenait le radar entre ses mains et le fixait comme un miroir. Elle lui indiqua une direction avant de jeter un œil en arrière pour s'assurer que Gokû les suivait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle regarda Végéta. Il ne volait pas très vite et Bulma était convaincue que ce n'était pas par égard pour elle. Une idée jaillit subitement dans son esprit.

Elle passa doucement une de ses mains sous son armure. Il sursauta.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me touche pas !

Elle retira sa main sans se décontenancer et lui montra ses doigts maculés de sang.

- Tu es blessé, constata t-elle.

- C'est pas tes oignons. Ca va aller, répliqua t-il sur un ton cassant.

- Si je l'ai remarqué, Gokû aussi, tu crois pas ?

Il grogna, un peu vexé, comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

- Ca vient de notre combat. Je te parie qu'il n'est pas en meilleur forme que moi si ça t'inquiète.

Bulma repensa aux corps de Gokû qu'elle avait eu loisir d'examiner de près quelques heures auparavant. Certes, il avait quelques entailles mais il n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en trouver affaibli. Et il avait mangé et dormi. Ca ne semblait pas être le cas de Végéta.

- Il est en bien meilleur forme que toi, affirma Bulma. On doit se méfier de lui, je le sens pas.

- Je te l'ai dit, ne t'inquiète pas; je le bats quand je veux.

Bulma le fixa avec incrédulité. Il était tellement fier qu'il ne pouvait admettre simplement la situation. Les forces étaient déséquilibrées et ça n'arrangeait pas du tout Bulma qui ne tenait pas à se retrouver seule avec l'un des deux. Chacun la garantissait de l'autre.

Ils finirent par se poser sur une corniche rocheuse. Au-dessous d'eux un gouffre s'enfonçait vers les profondeurs de la Terre. On n'en voyait même pas le fond mais on devinait une lueur intrigante. De la lave.

- Alors ? demanda Gokû en atterrissant à leur suite.

- C'est là-dedans, répondit Bulma en désignant un interstice dans la paroi de la montagne.

Les trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur l'étroit goulot qui s'ouvrait dans la pierre. Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait pu s'y faufiler.

- Je vais essayer, soupira Bulma en défaisant son armure.

Les deux Saïyens ne la lâchèrent pas des yeux tandis qu'elle se contorsionnait pour s'introduire dans le conduit rocheux.

- Quel cul ! commenta Gokû tandis qu'elle faisait des efforts désespérés pour avancer.

- Ta gueule, Gokû ! Je t'entends !

Elle rampa avec difficulté en surveillant le radar. Au bout de quelques mètres, le tunnel tortueux aboutissait sur un renfoncement et là était la boule, luisante malgré la faible luminosité. Bulma posa une main émue dessus et la porta à sa joue avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

- Tu l'as ? demanda Gokû depuis l'extérieur.

- Presque ! répondit Bulma, je la vois.

Elle reposa la boule et reprit le radar qu'elle approcha de ses lèvres.

« C'est moi » chuchota t-elle. L'appareil réagit immédiatement à sa voix et sortit de sa veille lumineuse. « Montre-moi la plus proche » ordonna Bulma toujours à voix basse.

L'écran se brouilla un instant tandis que des chiffres défilaient furieusement.

- Bulma ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Tu veux que j'envoie une boule d'énergie pour te speeder ? cria Gokû à nouveau.

- Je l'ai ! Je reviens ! répondit Bulma.

Elle reporta son attention sur le radar qui affichait maintenant l'information demandée et sursauta. « Gokû, enfoiré ! » grogna t-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour le plus vite que l'endroit le lui permettait mais déjà elle entendait des bruits de lutte entre les deux hommes. Elle réussit à s'extraire de la grotte au prix de quelques égratignures. Gokû avait réussi à maîtriser Végéta et le tenait au-dessus du précipice, son poing appuyant sur l'endroit exact de sa blessure sous son armure.

- Ne le tue pas ! hurla Bulma avec panique.

Gokû haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bulma. Pourquoi pas ?

- J'ai pas besoin de toi ! ajouta Végéta

Bulma réalisa à quel point elle les détestait tous les deux. Elle sentit la colère monter.

- C'est ça que tu veux Gokû ? demanda t-elle en lui montrant la boule.

Elle la plaça en suspens au-dessus du vide.

- Tu le tues, je la lâche, annonça t-elle.

Gokû fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Bulma ? Quelle différence qu'il soit mort ou vivant ? Tu n'auras pas les boules, de toute façon. Même à deux, vous ne ferez pas le poids contre moi, d'autant qu'il n'est plus très frais.

Végéta était effectivement en train de perdre conscience. Bulma pouvait distinguer le sang qui dégoulinait maintenant le long de son flanc et gouttait de manière inquiétante. Il grogna quelque chose mais elle n'entendait pas.

- Arrêt de tuer les gens, Gokû ! Tu as tué tant de gens autour de moi et j'en ai pas sauvé un seul ! Ne le tue pas, c'est tout !

Bulma se serait presque émue de son propre discours. Si elle était fatiguée de toutes ces morts, la vraie raison de sa réaction était qu'elle avait besoin de Végéta. Si elle voulait se ménager la moindre chance d'invoquer le dragon, elle ne pouvait rien toute seule.

Gokû descendit un peu et lâcha son adversaire qui tomba à pic aux pieds de Bulma, l'éclaboussant de son sang.

Elle fit un petit pas en arrière mais maintenait la boule toujours suspendue au-dessus du vide. Il se posa et s'approcha d'elle.

- Le radar, demanda t-il en tendant la main.

Elle serra les dents un instant et lui envoya le radar. Il l'attrapa et le broya d'une main.

- Tu as déjà les six autres, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Bulma.

Il lui sourit.

- T'es maline, Bulma. Chiante, y'a pas à dire, mais maline. J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps. Mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi.

Il enjamba Végéta et s'avança encore vers elle. Elle recula un peu, pas très sûre de ses intentions.

- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux demander exactement au dragon mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant de ramener les Saïyens sur la planète ? Tu avais le radar déjà et six des boules, reprit-elle, autant par curiosité que pour gagner du temps.

- Avant, j'étais pas très sûr de ce que je voulais… Les Saïyens me sont… comment dirai-je ? très familiers. Mais les quelques jours que j'ai passé sur Végitasei m'ont convaincu que je ne me plairai jamais autant parmi eux que je me plais sur la Terre. Je veux être mon propre maître.

- Ton propre maître ? s'étrangla Bulma avec stupeur.

Il regarda autour de lui et fixa son regard sur Bulma.

- J'ai toujours été le maître ici, Bulma, pas vrai ? Regarde, maintenant, c'est moi qui choisis si je te tue ou non.

L'estomac de Bulma se noua. Instinctivement, elle se recula encore et dérapa cette fois-ci vers le gouffre. Il la rattrapa par la taille. Elle était maintenant au-dessus du vide.

- T'en vas pas comme ça ! s'exclama t-il.

Il s'empara de la boule qu'elle tenait toujours dans le creux de sa main.

- Me lâche pas Gokû… bredouilla t-elle.

Non ? demanda t-il distraitement en examinant la boule avec intérêt.

- Gokû ! Ecoute… Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous aujourd'hui… Tu ne vas pas… murmura t-elle sur un ton radouci.

- Oh ? Bulma ! Tu me déçois ! Si c'est ton seul argument…

Il la lâcha brusquement et elle tomba. Elle était très près du bord cependant et réussit à se raccrocher à une protubérance de la paroi un peu plus bas. Mais la prise était mauvaise et elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Gokû ! hurla t-elle.

Il jeta un œil vers le bas.

- Adieu Bulma Briefs ! Je t'aimais bien, tu sais !

Les doigts de Bulma glissèrent. Il entendit son corps heurter le sol en contrebas puis plus rien.

Il admira la boule luisante dans sa paume et s'envola avec un sourire sinistre.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Végéta fut pris d'une quinte de toux violente qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il cracha du sang et tenta de se redresser. Une douleur irradiante se propagea depuis sa blessure. Il dégrafa son armure d'une main pour atténuer la pression. Un coup d'œil l'informa que tout le côté de son uniforme était imbibé de sang maintenant.

_Enfoiré de Kakarott. Quand je te retrouverai…_

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que rester à quatre pattes, et même respirer lui demandait des efforts continuels. Après un temps très long, il parvint à s'assoir. Il scruta la corniche rocheuse. Il était seul. Kakarott était parti. La femme non plus n'était plus là. Bien sûr, il avait besoin d'elle à cause du radar. Il devait les rattraper.

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur les miettes du radar. Il se jeta dessus pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'appareil avait été détruit intégralement. Certainement de la main de Kakarott. Végéta ne comprenait plus.

Il toussa à nouveau et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Encore du sang. Il soupira et fouilla l'intérieur de son armure. Il sortit un étui qui contenait une des seringues qu'il avait récupérées dans l'aéronef. Il plongea l'aiguille dans son bras, injecta le produit avant de la jeter dans le vide.

- Végéta ? appela alors une voix.

Il sursauta. C'était la femme. Kakarott avait dû la balancer dans le vide. Mais il n'avait pas fini le boulot tout à fait. Végéta ne répondit pas. Il inspira profondément en attendant que son remède fasse effet. Il souffrait sérieusement et, même si il avait vu pire, il sentait que son corps avait besoin d'aide.

- Végéta ! Me laisse pas là ! Végéta ! hurlait la femme.

_Elle me casse les oreilles._

Il ressentait le cheminement du médicament dans ses veines. C'était long. Plus long que la première fois. Il resta un moment immobile tandis que Bulma ne cessait ses appels, presque hystériques maintenant qu'elle ne l'entendait plus du tout. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'il était à nouveau inconscient ou mort.

Il finit par se lever et s'approcher du bord.

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ? cria t-il vers le fond du précipice.

Il ne la voyait pas mais évaluait qu'elle devait se trouver tout au plus à une dizaine de mètres en contrebas.

- Tu es vivant ? Tu vas bien ? Sors-moi de là ! J'arriverai jamais à remonter ! lui répondit-elle.

- Et alors ? J'ai plus besoin de toi.

Il se détourna du rebord et réajusta son armure en grimaçant. Une fois sorti d'ici, il faudrait faire une halte pour s'occuper de cette blessure.

- T'es sûr de ça, Altesse ? demanda dans son dos la voix de Bulma avec défi et colère.

Il se figea mais ne répondit pas.

- Je sais où sont les autres boules, chantonna la femme depuis les profondeurs.

Il hésita. Elle pouvait bluffer. Il avait assez encaissé d'humiliations pour avoir compris qu'elle et Kakarott étaient les rois de la manipulation. Il se retourna et sauta dans le vide pour descendre à sa hauteur.

Il la trouva assise à même le sol sur une petite falaise. Elle était blessée au bras et se tenait les côtes. Il se posa devant elle.

Elle le regarda et dit simplement.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure.

- Ca ne signifie rien pour moi, grogna t-il. J'ai épargné la tienne à deux reprises et tu m'as menti. Tu dis que tu sais où sont les autres boules ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi je te croirais ?

- Gokû a détruit le radar et il est parti. Il n'en a plus besoin parce qu'il sait aussi où elles sont.

- Dis-le moi et je réfléchirai à te sortir d'ici.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, mon cher. De toute façon, même si je te le disais, tu ne saurais pas trouver l'endroit parce que tu ne connais pas cette planète et que tu n'as pas la moindre carte valable.

Il serra les dents. Il sentait qu'elle se moquait de lui. C'est une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

- Tes façons commencent à me taper sur le système. Mais à ta guise, je te laisse.

Il reprit son envol sous les yeux éberlués de Bulma.

- Tu déconnes ? Tu vas pas me laisser ici ? s'étrangla t-elle.

Il la regarda avec un air mauvais.

- Je pourrais te tuer d'un seul coup. Je te laisse méditer ici, c'est une fin plus intéressante, lui lança t-il.

Il l'entendit s'égosiller tandis qu'il s'élevait et prenait la direction de la forêt. Il sentait le sang qui continuait à couler le long de sa jambe. Il piqua vers la rivière et attérit au bord de l'eau. Avant de s'occuper de sa blessure, il se concentra sur les présences environnantes. Kakarott était déjà loin vers le Sud. D'autres présences rôdaient, les hommes de Freezer. Ils n'étaient pas encore trop proches mais ne tarderaient plus maintenant. Ils avaient éradiqué tous les autres Saïyens. Même les officiers. Il ne sentait plus aucune de leurs auras.

Il dégraffa son armure et la retira avec précaution. Puis il fit de même avec son uniforme. Il se plongea entièrement dans l'eau glacée de la rivière pour nettoyer la plaie. Le froid anesthésia un peu la douleur tandis que des coulées de sang coloraient le courant.

Il ressortit de l'onde et examina la profondeur de sa blessure. La femme avait vu juste. Cet enfoiré de Kakarott avait, dès le départ, très précisément repéré l'emplacement de la plaie. Dès que sa copine avait annoncé être en possession de la boule, il s'était jeté sur lui en veillant à diriger toute ses attaques à cet endroit précis.

Il était déjà affaibli à ce moment-là et Kakarott n'avait pas hésité à aggraver sa blessure. Il aurait pu le tuer. Il ne supportait plus cette idée. Il _devait_ trouver ces foutues boules et exaucer son souhait et la première chose qu'il ferait serait de s'occuper de Kakarott, ce traître à sa race et à son prince.

Il prit une nouvelle seringue dans son armure. Il la regarda avec hésitation. Ca faisait beaucoup, il venait de se faire une injection. Mais le temps pressait. Quand il serait immortel, tout ça n'aurait plus d'importance. Il éclata la gaine de verre qui enrobait le produit et l'appliqua directement sur les bords de la plaie.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Il eut un grognement et serra les dents. Quand la souffrance se calma un peu, il examina le résultat. Sa peau s'était un peu boursouflée au contact du liquide mais il ne saignait presque plus.

Il se sentait faible. Cela le révoltait mais il était pour l'instant à la merci de son corps. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il n'avait pas mangé, la tête lui tournait un peu. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et ferma les yeux.

Il somnola une heure. Son esprit fut sorti de sa torpeur par la perception d'une aura hors du commun. _Kakarott ?_ Non, il ne l'identifiait pas. Il se concentra. Zarbon.

Il écarquilla les yeux. _Merde. _Il baissa instinctivement son _ki_ au maximum. Il ne devait pas le trouver. Pas maintenant. Dans cet état, Végéta n'avait aucune chance. Il réunit ses vêtements à la hâte et se rhabilla. Il replaça son armure sans prendre garde aux tiraillements de sa blessure.

Subitement, il réalisa que Zarbon pourrait trouver la femme. Il la tuerait certainement. Sans aucun doute, il l'éliminerait sans chercher à comprendre. Mais son esprit n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu. Elle était très forte quand il s'agissait de sauver sa peau. Elle avait même réussi à le gruger, lui.

Si elle se mettait à tout raconter à ces enfoirés à la solde de Freezer, c'en était fini. Kakarott tout seul était déjà une épine dans son pied. Les soldats de Freezer, c'était insurmontable, il devait bien l'admettre. Il aurait dû l'achever. Encore une fois, il avait été trop sentimental. Il allait y remédier.

Il repéra l'aura de Zarbon de l'autre côté de la forêt. Il allait en terminer avec cette bonne femme et partir à la recherche de Kakarott sans tarder.

Il prit mille précautions pour voler à basse altitude sans élever son aura. Sa concentration pour retrouver l'endroit où se trouvait Bulma fut perturbée par une explosion d'énergie lointaine. Il se posa pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. _Kakarott est tombé sur Dodoria._ Malgré les mises en garde de Végéta, Kakarottavait été trop sûr de lui et décidément pris la menace trop à la légère.

Végéta sourit. Il ne souhaitait pas une mort trop rapide de son soldat mais cette rencontre lui permettrait de gagner du temps.

Si la femme avait dit vrai, Kakarott savait où se trouvait les dernière boules de cristal. Au départ, il avait eu l'idée de se contenter de le suivre. Mais si Dodoria l'éliminait maintenant, il aurait besoin d'elle, pour les récupérer. Il ne la tuerait pas tout de suite. Décidément, le destin jouait avec ses nerfs.

Il la trouva toujours assise, la tête appuyée contre la paroi rocheuse, totalement muette. Elle se redressa vivement en le voyant.

- T'as changé d'avis ? demanda t-elle avec espoir.

- T'as changé de ton ?

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour dissiper sa fatigue et se leva.

- Je ne veux pas la guerre. Tu sais que je dépends de toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur, attendant sa décision. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était superbe et qu'elle en était décidément tout à fait consciente.

- Et puis, ajouta t-elle, pour finir son plaidoyer, on a une chose en commun. On a tous les deux une bonne raison de se faire Gokû, pas vrai ?

Il sourit. Elle savait trouver les mots. Il la saisit par la taille et s'éleva lentement.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Quand ils s'éloignèrent de la montagne, le soleil commença à se coucher. Végéta ressentait toujours le combat de Kakarott au loin.

- On ne peut pas aller par-là, c'est trop risqué, annonça-t-il à Bulma quand elle lui indiqua le sud.

- On va faire un détour, ça nous permettra de manger, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

A la vérité, elle avait décidé de les amener dans un ancien abri dont elle, Yamcha et Krilin s'étaient servis lorsqu'ils exploraient les ruines à la recherche de matériel pour reconstituer un radar. Elle savait qu'ils y trouveraient de quoi manger et se reposer.

Elle n'osait pas parler de son projet de halte à Végéta qui était évidemment pressé mais elle s'était blessée en tombant et elle avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas franchement mieux que lorsque Gokû l'avait attaqué.

Elle espérait pouvoir le convaincre de s'arrêter pour la nuit, puisqu'il lui avait expliqué que Gokû était à cette heure neutralisé par une rencontre inattendue avec un de ces guerriers « nouveau modèle » qui avait débarqué sur Terre.

Déjà Végéta ne parvenait plus à maintenir une altitude fixe et elle sentait son sang poisseux imbiber son propre uniforme. Elle commençait à redouter qu'il ne la lâche en cours de route lorsque l'abri apparut.

- C'est là-bas ! Pose-toi une minute !

- On a pas le temps, grogna t-il.

- Pose-toi, je te dis ! On prend de quoi manger et on repart. Les boules sont planquées très loin d'ici, il faudra de toute façon qu'on s'arrête, insista-t-elle.

Il finit par obtempérer. L'ancien repaire de Bulma était en fait un vieux hangar à moitié effondré à la lisière d'une petite ville dont il ne restait que quelques ruines.

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec difficulté en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle s'avança avec précaution dans la semi-obscurité et mit en route un générateur qui illumina quelques lampes disséminées dans une grande pièce.

Végéta entra et s'assit sur le sol dans un coin.

- Dépêche-toi de trouver la bouffe.

- Tu sais, ça va être difficile pour moi de me repérer dans la nuit pour t'orienter efficacement, avança-t-elle avec prudence.

- Où est la bouffe ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur le sang qui gouttait déjà aux pieds du Saïyens.

- Je t'amène ça. Ce sera pas un festin.

Elle passa dans une petite réserve et revint avec quelques sachets sous vide qu'elle vida dans une gamelle. Elle la posa devant lui. Il ne réagit pas, toujours assis immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle resta indécise.

- Pendant que tu manges, je vais en profiter pour me laver tant qu'on est là. Si ça t'intéresse, il y a une douche…

Il émit un grognement sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle le fixa. _Il va crever. Il va crever et je vais me retrouver toute seule avec ces monstres. On est encore trop loin, il faut qu'il m'amène plus loin._ Elle s'accroupit près de lui et appuya sa main sans ménagement sur l'emplacement de sa plaie.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec fureur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu saignes encore. Je veux voir. Tu veux vraiment crever comme ça ? C'est pas trop les honneurs du combat, hein ?

Elle dégraffa son armure, sans attendre sa réponse. Contre toute attente, il ne réagit pas, et elle put retira l'armure. Il semblait à la limite de l'inconscience et se laissait faire.

Elle réussit à le débarrasser du haut de son uniforme pour mettre l'entaille à nue, juste entre ses deux premières côtes. Elle eut une grimace en constatant l'état de la plaie.

- Wouaou, Gokû t'a pas loupé, commenta-t-elle.

A cette remarque, il lui saisit la tête d'un geste menaçant et totalement inattendu.

- Kakarott… Je vais le tuer bien comme il faut. Ne me parle pas de lui. Et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi t'irais pas te laver comme t'as dit ? Je sens son odeur sur toi depuis tout à l'heure, ça me donne la nausée.

Elle se dégagea avec vigueur, un peu offensée de sa dernière remarque.

- J'ai de quoi te soigner, objecta-t-elle en se reculant un peu, méfiante de ses accès de brutalité.

- Moi aussi, j'ai de quoi me soigner, maugréa-t-il en saisissant son armure.

Elle le regarda en sortir les seringues. Il en décacheta une et se l'enfonça directement sous la blessure.

- C'est quoi ? demanda t-elle avec incrédulité.

- Pour toi ? Du poison, répondit-il en souriant avec cynisme. Ceci étant, si tu as de quoi recoudre, je prends.

Elle hocha la tête en fixant les seringues. Elle réussit à le recoudre à peu près correctement. Son remède avait l'air de faire effet, il ne paraissait plus souffrir. Cependant, elle releva que son comportement semblait un peu affecté.

Après avoir mangé, il la fixa avec un air qu'elle trouva inquiétant.

- Alors, Bulma, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui demander à ce dragon ? demanda t-il.

Elle sursauta quand il prononça son nom.

- Rien qui t'intéresse, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

- Laisse-moi deviner. T'aimerais lui demander que tout redevienne comme avant l'arrivée des Saïyens, une niaiserie dans le genre ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Y'a un truc qui m'échappe tout de même. Kakarott et toi, vous êtes amis ou pas ? reprit-il.

- Aux dernière nouvelles, il a essayé de me tuer au moins deux fois, alors, je ne dirai pas ça…Et je te passe l'extermination d'une partie de ma famille et de mes amis.

- Pour un Saïyen, ça ne veut rien dire. La violence peut aussi être une sorte de lien.

- Sympa comme culture, commenta Bulma.

- Et puis, vous avez couché ensemble. Et il ne t'a pas forcée.

Elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu sais ça, sale pervers ?

- Oh, ça, c'est un sujet chatouilleux ? Je te l'ai dit, tu portes son odeur depuis que tu es sortie de la grotte et tu n'as pas l'attitude d'une femme qui a été forcée.

- On est obligé de parler de ça ? hurla t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis fasciné de voir à quel point Kakarott a su gagner votre confiance pour mener à bien sa mission. Si j'avais connu sa valeur auparavant, on ne l'aurait pas envoyé sur une si misérable planète. Les évaluations à la naissance sont parfois trompeuses.

Elle tressaillit.

- A la naissance ? Sa mission ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu me déçois. Kakarott a été programmé et envoyé sur la Terre pour y grandir, l'observer, la raser, nous la livrer. C'est comme ça que ça marche. On a dû envoyer des hommes pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire à un moment donné parce qu'il tardait un peu à faire le job. C'est là qu'ils ont cru déceler un potentiel chez vous susceptible de nous sortir d'un certain nombre d'emmerdes personnelles.

La bouche de Bulma s'ouvrit un peu sous le coup de la stupéfaction. Devait-elle comprendre que Gokû jouait la comédie depuis son enfance ? Elle avait cru que la découverte de ses origines Saïyennes avait déclenché son changement de comportement. En réalité, il savait dès le départ ce qu'il avait à faire ici.

Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il est resté un peu trop humain à mon goût, ajouta Végéta avec amertume. Je me demande ce qu'il veut demander au dragon. Sûrement la toute-puissance.

- De toute façon, il n'aura pas les boules. On les récupèrera avant lui, coupa Bulma qui ruminait l'horrible vérité qu'on venait de lui livrer.

- Oui, on les récupèrera avant lui… répéta Végéta en se penchant vers Bulma, mais c'est moi qui ferait le vœu. N'imagine même pas une autre possibilité.

Il lui avait saisi le menton et la fixait à nouveau avec une expression inquiétante. Elle se figea, remarquant ses pupilles dilatées il parlait beaucoup plus que d'habitude et ce fait l'avait déjà alertée sur son état. Elle n'était pas très rassurée et son regard tomba sur les seringues éparpillées au sol.

- Tu me fais mal, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Pourquoi, on ne dormirait pas un peu ?

Il la lâcha brusquement et se massa les tempes.

- Va te laver, son odeur me rend fou, grogna t-il. Et ne t'approche plus de moi, pour l'instant. Va dormir à côté, je te réveillerai.

Elle obéit sans demander son reste et verrouilla la misérable porte de la réserve avant de s'y endormir à même le sol.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand il fit sauter la porte d'un simple coup de pied.

- Debout ! On y va ! grogna t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle se frotta les yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais il fait encore nuit… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna t-elle.

- Cet enfoiré de Kakarott a réussi à vaincre Dodoria… Pour l'instant, il est à peine vivant mais il respire. Grouille-toi.

Sans attendre la réponse de Bulma, il se dirigea vers la sortie pour l'attendre dehors. Elle se précipita à sa suite. Elle le trouvait encore un peu agité et nerveux. Il aurait été capable de partir sans elle si elle le contrariait.

Il faisait froid et sa blessure au bras la faisait encore souffrir mais elle n'osait pas se plaindre. Elle se contenta de lui indiquer la direction à suivre. Elle avait trouvé une boussole électronique dans le hangar qui lui permit de l'orienter plus précisément.

- Où allons-nous, en fait ? finit-il par demander.

- Sur un île.

Le soleil était levé depuis plus de deux heures quand ils finirent par arriver sur l'île de la tortue. Bulma était exténuée et le voyage avec Végéta n'avait fait qu'aviver les douleurs de sa chute. Quand elle arriva en vue de leur destination, son cœur se réchauffa subitement.

Elle s'écroula de fatigue sur le sable, étendue les bras en croix, dès qu'il l'eut posée. Elle ferma les yeux avec un pincement de cœur. Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de souvenirs précieux, y compris avec Gokû. La tortue avait péri depuis longtemps mais elle s'attendait presque à la voir arriver benoitement sur la plage.

A présent, hormis cette plage qui n'avait besoin de personne pour être paradisiaque, le décor était sinistre. La maison de Kamé Senin était à moitié carbonisée et n'avait plus de toit. Le sable s'y était installé, recouvrant les quelques résidus de meubles qui restaient encore debout.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Gokû aussi avait repensé à cette époque quand il était venu cacher les boules ici.

Végéta s'était mis à fouiller les lieux avec empressement sans se préoccuper d'elle. Elle se redressa et l'observa. Elle savait qu'il était encore un peu sous l'effet de son produit bizarre mais elle avait elle-même recousu sa plaie et épongé son sang et elle restait fascinée par l'énergie qu'il arrivait encore à déployer. Que voulait-il demander au dragon ? Sûrement la puissance et la force. Pour sa part, Bulma trouvait qu'il en était suffisamment pourvu, ce qui le laissait en définitive profondément _seul_.

Alors qu'elle le regardait s'agiter rageusement, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait suivre la mesure. Gokû était, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, encore à peu près vivant et son adversaire, quant à lui, totalement mort. Il fallait le coincer avant qu'il ne reprenne ses forces, si elle voulait une chance de récupérer la boule qu'il détenait.

Avant cela, Bulma avait un problème plus sérieux. Maintenant qu'elle ne lui servirait plus à rien, Végéta allait-il la tuer ? Elle l'entendait jurer en explorant les décombres de la maison.

Elle le laissa poursuivre et se dirigea vers un endroit précis de la plage où elle se mit à creuser. C'était difficile avec son bras blessé mais le sable fin et chaud n'opposait pas grande résistance.

Au bout d'un moment, elle tomba sur des œufs de tortue. Elle les écarta avec précaution, un par un.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait rejointe et la regardait faire. Sous les œufs, les boules apparurent. Elle leva la tête et lut la jubilation sur le visage du Saïyen. Il sourit et jeta un sac qu'il tenait à la main sous son nez.

- Mets-les là-dedans ! ordonna-t-il.

Elle soupira.

- Tu vas me tuer, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sans bouger.

- Contente-toi d'obéir, je vais réfléchir, répondit-il en souriant sinistrement.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit, se leva et, après une hésitation, lui tendit le sac. Il le saisit et s'éloigna un peu pour examiner le contenu du sac.

Elle l'observait avec angoisse. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Un instant, ils eurent l'impression qu'en d'autres circonstances, leurs chemins auraient pu se croiser différemment. Végéta le sut instinctivement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, c'était facile, il l'avait fait mille fois, parfois sans même y penser. Il pouvait la tuer en soufflant dessus.

Il devait bien admettre que cette petite femme avec une force de combat proche du zéro l'avait totalement pris à contre-pied. Elle était l'inverse de tout ce qui avait de la valeur et de l'intérêt à ses yeux et pourtant… Il avait presque _fait équipe_ avec elle. Impensable pour lui qui ne connaissait que la hiérarchie du plus fort au plus faible.

Il se remémora sa question dans le vaisseau. « _Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi_ _vous détruisez tout comme ça ? Pourquoi vous tuez tout le monde ?_ ». _Parce que c'est plus facile comme ça, petite, pas de question, pas de doute_. A nouveau, il réalisa combien son attitude était humaine.

Il repensa à son corps contre le sien quand il l'avait rattrapée pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans le vide. C'était une pensée qui avait tendance à lui revenir trop souvent en mémoire. Et pourquoi ne s'était-il tout simplement pas servi ? Qui l'en aurait empêché ? Ca aussi, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation en temps normal.

Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi mais ce qu'il voulait d'elle, il fallait qu'elle le lui donne, il n'avait aucune chance de le lui prendre. Les choses qu'il lui prendrait par la force n'auraient jamais la même saveur.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Bulma attendait silencieusement. Il semblait réfléchir et elle n'osait pas l'interrompre de peur de compromettre toutes ses chances que la balance penche en sa faveur. Ses angoisses furent ravivées d'un coup quand elle remarqua qu'il concentrait une boule d'énergie dans sa main libre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je t'ai aidée ! cria t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Il ne répondit pas et continua à accumuler de l'énergie progressivement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à projeter la boule, elle l'appela.

- Végéta !

Il arrêta son geste un moment.

- Occupe-toi de Gokû correctement au moins !

Il sourit.

- Tu peux y compter.

Elle se jeta sur le sol en se tenant la tête tandis que la concentration d'énergie passait juste au-dessus d'elle pour exploser les arbres à proximité.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après une minute, elle mit un temps à réaliser qu'elle était encore vivante. Végéta avait disparu. Elle se mit à trembler nerveusement. Elle avait senti la chaleur irradiante frôler son corps, elle avait cru prendre feu l'espace d'un instant. _Il ne m'a pas tuée… Je suis vivante, vivante._

Elle repensa subitement à tous ses amis qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance. Comme si _elle _avait bénéficié de toutes les chances de tous les autres. Elle calma ses sanglots et se sentit peu à peu extrêmement sereine. Sereine et déterminée. Elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

Elle leva les yeux vers le Ciel. Elle réalisait que Végéta avait été finalement plus humain que Gokû. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Le véritable ennemi n'avait pas forcément été celui qu'elle avait cru. _Merci votre Altesse mais si tu avais réalisé quel génie je suis, tu aurais fait plus attention. Parfois, c'est chacun pour soi._ Elle sortit une capsule de sa poche. Elle l'avait prise dans la réserve de l'abri.

Il n'avait fait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Bulma que Végéta l'abandonnerait sur l'île une fois qu'il aurait les boules. Elle n'avait pas du tout été convaincue qu'il l'y laisserait vivante, mais elle avait su qu'il l'y laisserait. Et elle n'avait aucune intention d'y attendre que l'un des deux guerriers fasse son vœu avant de se souvenir qu'elle existait.

Elle enclencha le mécanisme et un aéronef apparut dans un nuage vaporeux. C'était un vieux modèle mais il devrait marcher. Elle s'assit aux commandes et fit une petite prière avant de mettre l'engin en route. Le moteur ronronna dès qu'elle mit le contact. Bulma sourit diaboliquement. Elle régla un des cadrans de la console pour repérer sa direction. Elle avait mis un mouchard sur Végéta.

Elle décolla en essayant de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Elle ouvrit la boite à gants et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit un pistolet. _Je savais bien. _Elle le regarda sans grande conviction. _Mieux que rien._


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Quand Gokû détecta la présence de Végéta qui se rapprochait, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait senti son aura depuis longtemps et attendait patiemment sa venue.

Le monstre qui l'avait attaqué avait été un adversaire redoutable. Il avait aimé le combattre et le vaincre. Mais il était maintenant en très mauvais état pour affronter Végéta. A la vérité, il était allongé là dans un bosquet, sans pouvoir bouger un muscle depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait espéré reprendre des forces avant l'arrivée du prince mais les choses se présentaient mal. Et Végéta avait visiblement repris du poil de la bête de son côté.

- Tu as éliminé Dodoria ? demanda Végéta en s'accroupissant près de lui.

- On dirait bien. Ca n'a pas été facile, souffla Gokû

Végéta cracha de dépit. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir été capable lui-même. Il plongea sa main dans l'armure de Kakarott sans se soucier des sursauts de douleur du soldat. Il en retira la boule.

- Tu l'as gardée sur toi ? Elle aurait pu être détruite dans le combat, remarqua t-il.

- C'est pour toi que ça aurait été dommage, hein ? De toute façon, tu trouveras jamais les autres… répliqua Kakarott.

Végéta sourit en observant la boule.

- J'_ai_ les autres, Kakarott. Moi aussi, je peux être malin.

Gokû se raidit.

- Comment c'est possible ? bredouilla-t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bulma… Petite conne… Tu l'as tuée au moins ?

- A ton avis ?

Gokû ferma les yeux, comme si la conversation l'avait épuisé. Végéta le secoua d'une main vigoureuse.

- Crève pas comme ça, dit-il rudement. Ta mort, c'est pour moi. Une petite gourmandise que je me réserve.

Gokû rouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Végéta se leva et fouilla dans son armure. Il en sortit une seringue qu'il débarrassa de son étui et la montra au blessé.

- Si t'arrives à l'attraper, ça pourra t'être utile, annonça-t-il en lançant l'objet hors de portée de Gokû.

Gokû suivit la trajectoire des yeux.

Végéta lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner avec la boule. Il la mit dans le sac avec les autres et fit quelques pas afin de prendre ses distances.

Il étala les boules dans l'herbe et les contempla une minute, les poings sur les hanches, indécis sur la marche à suivre. A cet instant un rayon d'énergie l'atteignit dans le dos.

- Végéta ! Enfoiré ! Ca fait des jours qu'on te cherche ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

Le Saïyen accusa le coup et se retourna avec contrariété pour se retrouver en face de Zabon.

Bulma le trouva assez abominable de loin et préféra se poser à bonne distance des combattants. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir vraiment prêté attention à elle. Elle avait un peu redouté que Végéta ne remarque qu'elle le suivait depuis l'île mais son aura n'était guère plus important que celui d'un oiseau de proie et il n'avait rien soupçonné. Maintenant les choses se corsaient.

Elle descendit en hâte de son vaisseau en guettant la bataille qui se livrait dans le ciel. Elle aperçut les boules étalées dans l'herbe au loin et courut dans leur direction. Sa course fut stoppée net quand elle remarqua le corps de Gokû qui gisait au pied des arbres d'un bosquet.

Elle observa Végéta et l'autre monstre qui se battaient au-dessus de leur têtes. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air de prendre le dessus et elle avait sûrement le temps de se faire plaisir.

Elle se dirigea vers son ancien ami. Il avait l'air sérieusement blessé et même pas en mesure de se redresser. Elle s'assit près de lui.

- Bulma ? Je pensais pas qu'il t'aurait laissée en vie ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant, t'as toujours eu un cul monstrueux, je savais bien qu'il te regardait d'un air vicieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas l'obscénité. Elle détailla un instant l'état misérable du corps de Gokû.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir mal, dis-donc. Ca fait mal, là ? demanda t-elle en appuyant un doigt sur ses côtes.

Il grimaça et elle eut un sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna t-il.

- Je viens tenir ma promesse, dit-elle en se levant.

Il lui lança un œil interrogateur. Elle sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture et s'assura qu'il était chargé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce machin, Bulma ? Me tuer ? Chichi a déjà essayé, ça n'a pas marché, annonça-t-il en riant à moitié.

- Chichi ? demanda Bulma avec stupéfaction. Tu as rencontré Chichi alors ?

- J'avoue, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Je t'ai un peu menti, soupira-t-il d'un air indifférent.

Bulma eut un sursaut. Elle se remémora la façon dont il l'avait consolée dans la caverne, la façon dont elle s'était autorisée à se laisser aller avec lui. Elle était alors éperdue de chagrin et de fatigue, en quête de réconfort alors que c'était lui finalement qui venait de tuer Chichi. Et il lui racontait ça avec un tel détachement. Il n'était définitivement plus humain. Elle serra les dents et pointa l'arme sur lui. Elle visa la tête et descendit pour cibler son ventre.

- Si je tire ici, juste sous l'armure, à cette distance et dans ton état, ça devrait aller. Même pour un Saïyen, estima- t-elle.

- Bulma, tu ne vas pas faire ça, on est ami, je te rappelle, protesta-t-il avec dureté.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je vais le faire et je fais aussi ça pour toi, Gokû. Prends-le comme une marque d'affection. Il paraît que c'est comme ça chez les Saïyens.

Elle tira une seule balle. Le recul la surprit un peu. Le corps de Gokû eut un petit soubresaut et une auréole de sang apparut rapidement au niveau de son abdomen.

Les larmes de Bulma commencèrent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle réprima un sanglot et s'essuya du revers de la main avant de lâcher l'arme et de se retourner vers l'étendue herbeuse sur laquelle Végéta avait laissé les boules.

Elle se dirigea dans leur direction d'un pas rapide.

- Dragon ! Viens exaucer mon vœu ! cria t-elle.

Végéta vit Bulma étendre les mains vers le ciel. Elle cria quelque chose et le ciel se noircit. La rage le prit soudainement de la voir ici. Il avait _encore _été trop faible avec elle ! Elle l'avait _encore _sous-estimée. Instinctivement il mit toute sa fureur et sa panique dans le coup qu'il porta à Zabon à cet instant là. Son adversaire, déstabilisé par la noirceur subite du Ciel, n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde et fut expulsé au loin pour s'écrouler dans une paroi rocheuse.

Végéta avisa son point de chute. Il allait revenir. Il devait faire vite. Il eut tout juste le temps de rejoindre Bulma tandis que l'énorme dragon formulait sa phrase rituelle. « Quel est ton vœu ? J'attends. »

Il ne trouva pas d'autres parade que de s'interposer entre elle et le dragon et de la bâillonner brutalement de sa main.

- La ferme ! hurla t-il, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se débattre. Un claquement sec se fit entendre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son corps commença à s'affaisser sous le regard perplexe de Végéta. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au sol pour constater un point rouge dans son dos.

Derrière elle, à quelques mètres, Gokû tenait ce qui ressemblait à une arme, petite, ridicule et certainement terrienne.

Il regarda le corps de Bulma avec stupéfaction, encore étonné de la rapidité de l'action.

Gokû s'approcha de lui en jetant le pistolet.

- Elle est morte ? demanda Végéta avec incrédulité.

- Sûrement, répondit Gokû avec un sourire. C'est con mais c'est assez radical sur les humains. Au fait, merci pour ton petit cadeau.

Végéta serra les dents en guettant la direction dans laquelle Zabon avait été éjecté par son dernier coup. _Il va revenir,_ martelait son cerveau.

Végéta se jeta sur Gokû qui anticipa son coup. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à riposter, la voix du dragon retentit à nouveau.

- Ton vœu n'est pas facile à réaliser mais je vais l'exaucer.

Les deux Saïyens se retournèrent ver lui avec affolement et incompréhension.

- Bulma ! rugit Gokû en se ruant vers elle.

Elle tourna des yeux vagues vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? hurlait le Saïyen avec fureur.

Il s'accroupit près de son corps inerte. Elle leva difficilement une main et la tendit vers lui avant de la laisser retomber en rendant un dernier souffle. Gokû se tourna vers Végéta qui était resté figé.

Il y eut un flash.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bulma frissonna un peu, la douleur dans son dos s'estompa en un instant. Elle était debout dans un endroit rocheux. Son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine quand elle avisa Yamcha et Krilin à ses côtés. Elle s'aperçut que Tenshinan, Chaoz et Oolong étaient également avec eux. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus vivants.

Il y avait aussi un petit garçon brun qui hurlait de joie et un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs qui se tenait silencieusement à l'écart. Et il y avait Végéta. Il portait une chemise rose tout à fait détonante sur lui. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Ils échangèrent un regard incrédule.

Instinctivement, elle se décala derrière Yamcha.

Devant toute la petite troupe, une capsule spatiale fumante venait visiblement d'atterrir. La porte s'ouvrit et Gokû en sortit. Il eut l'air aussitôt totalement ahuri de se trouver là.

« Papa ! » cria le petit garçon.

Bulma et Végéta sursautèrent et fixèrent Gokû qui leur rendit un œil incrédule.

Végéta serra ses poing. Il s'approcha de son soldat tandis que tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas l'accueillaient à corps et à cris. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait là dans cette tenue ahurissante mais il savait une chose, il s'était promis de le tuer.

Il se tourna vers Bulma qui restait en retrait indécise.

_Oui, je vais te tuer Kakarott. _

…

_Dès que je pourrais maîtriser la transformation en super Saïyen. Quand je pense que c'est toi qui as tué Freezer à ma place. Et tu as dû encore t'entraîner pendant un an dans l'espace. Même ce type qui sort d'on ne sait où peut se transformer._

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Bulma finit par se joindre à la liesse générale. Après tout, ça faisait un an qu'elle n'avait plus vu Gokû et elle lui devait son salut sur Namek.

Gokû resta un instant immobile devant l'assemblée joyeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il.

Puis il vit Bulma. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demandé au Dragon, cette conne ?_

Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, la joie de revoir son fils et ses amis l'emporta sur le reste.

**Voilà une fin possible. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu hésité. Mais peut-être que je ferai une version alternative. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque sur le scénario parce qu'à force d'être dedans, j'ai peut-être oublié des choses. **

**Merci pour les commentaires enthousiastes et merci à ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous aurez lu avec autant de plaisir que j'ai écrit.**


End file.
